Some Assembly Will Be Required
by BFly33
Summary: Brooke always thought her life was going to be just like everyone else's, but when her and her best friends are pulled into the marvel universe, she realizes just how wrong she was. Written before The Avengers came out, Captain America/OC, and mild Clint Barton Hawkeye/OC.
1. Worthyish

Chapter 1:  "Worthy-ish"

"I wish someone had told me we were making a five mile trek into the woods tonight. I would have worn sneakers or something." My best friend, Vallory Austin whispers to me as we lag behind the rest of our friends. I grin at her as I look to Britt Thomas and Tim Jones who are walking just ahead of us. I've known Tim every since elementary school and we've been really close friends for the past couple of years. Britt is his girlfriend. Our other friend Mike Angelini is the one leading us on this so called adventure. He said something about finding a giant metal block with a handle sitting in a small crater while he was out here with his dad the other day. Apparently it's something we _need_ to see. "Ok it's just a little bit further up this way." Mike states as we walk deeper into the woods and further and further away from the path. Did I mention its 10:00 at night and pitch black outside? The only light guiding us is the one from each of our phones. "Come on guys. I _really_ think we should go back." I say just loud enough for all of them to hear. It's really creepy out here and I never had any interest in seeing this stupid hunk of metal from outer space anyway. _Especially_ in the middle of the woods at night.

"Brooke, calm down. I promise nothing's gonna eat you out here. Plus were almost there anyway." Mike looks back at me while he says this. I can't really see his face too well but from the parts of it the light from his phone illuminates I can see his expression is trying to be reassuring. I scoff at this as Tim decides to interject. "Mike, we all know Brooke just wasn't built for the outdoors." Even though what Tim says is true I still can't help but glare at him. Everyone laughs a little except for me and we continue to walk on in silence for another minute or two. I focus the light from my phone on my feet and concentrate where my feet are going as I stumble along through the underbrush next too Val. It's starting to get really windy out here and I keep having to brush my hair out of my face. Just as I'm struggling to get my hair into place for what feels like the 9 millionth time in the last 5 minutes Mike stops abruptly. "Ah, here it is!" Mike shouts.

I look up from my feet and realize we all stand in a small almost perfectly circular clearing. The moon has come out from behind the clouds just enough for me to see what's in the center of the clearing without any help from a flashlight. In the center of the clearing sitting in a small crater is a large block of iron with a long pole sticking out of its center. Hm, so Mike wasn't lying. There it is, the question is what exactly is it though? We all move closer to the object and continue to stare at it. "What the fuck is that?" Val asks no one in particular. Mike looks at her and laughs loudly. "I was hoping you guys could tell me!" He says. "Yea Mike, Cuz were all experts on galactic contraptions. What the fuck were you and your dad doing out here anyway?!" Tim says jokingly while walking over to the carter the object sits in. "Don't be rude Timmy, and I already told you he was showing me some nice paths for off roading in the Jeep." Mike replies sourly. Tim just shakes his head and turns his bright flashlight onto the thing in the crater. The entirety of the object is now illuminated and we can all see it clearly. Now that it's not shrouded in darkness anymore I realize I recognize this object. I carry on staring at it as the others talk. I'm not paying attention to anything their saying as I try to figure out where I remember it from. The familiarity of the not so foreign object really nettles me. I rack my brain. I know I've seen it before but _where?_

Val makes the connection just as I do.

_"Mjolnir." _I whisper to myself just as she yells "Thor's hammer!" Val immediately turns to me to see if I've also realized the striking resemblance between this hunk of metal and everyone's favorite Norse God's weapon. I shake my head and start laughing. Val and the other's join me. Yes, it does look just like Mjolnir but it's not. First of all Thor is a mythical deity. Second of all even if he wasn't why on earth would his famous hammer be sitting in the middle of the woods in Taunton? It wouldn't be. So clearly someone has decided to leave this admittedly very authentic looking replica of Mjolnir here for some unsuspecting idiot to stumble upon. And here we are having fallen right into the trap.

"Dude, that is so Mjolnir." Val jokes. We are all laughing pretty openly at this point. Tim walks over to the hammer and places his hand on the handle. "If this was really Thor's hammer…" He says, "Then no one but him would be able to lift it." He grasps the handle with both hands and yanks. Nothing happens. We all fall silent. Tim laughs nervously and gets a better grip of the Mjolnir replica. He squares out his shoulders and pulls with all his might. His cheeks puff up and his face contorts with all the effort he's putting into it. Still nothing happens. "Tim, stop it. Your gonna hurt yourself." Britt says from beside me. "Here let me try." Mike says as he walks forward and takes Tim's place beside the crater. He yanks clearly as hard as he can. It's as if the hammer is forged to the ground. It does not move an inch. "Move out of the way weakling, I've got this!" Val says cockily as she pushes Mike's hands of the handle. If anyone of us is going to make that hammer move it's Val. She is definitely the strongest one of all of us. Yes, I know she's a girl and no she's not built like a man or anything. It's just Mike and Tim aren't exactly known for their brute strength. In fact none of us are, not even in the slightest. Tim is the tallest by a lot at 6'4 but he's built like a pipe cleaner with a mop of curly brown hair and blue eyes. Mike is just about as skinny and scrawny as you can get without being malnourished, and he certainly doesn't look intimidating with his pale skin, dark brown hair that's always hiding under a worn baseball cap and overly long eyelashes that are totally wasted on a boy by the way. Britt is on the short side for a girl with olive skin and chestnut hair that's always in a pony tail and she's very curvy, decidedly not athletic. And I may be taller than Val and Britt but I'm by far the weakest and least daunting one in our group of friends with little to no muscle mass, long gangly limbs, almost platinum blonde hair and a tendency to wear dresses. Val on the other hand is built like an Olympian. She stands at about 5'4 and has thick bands of muscle in her arms and legs yet she is still very much feminine with curves that counteract the strength in her limbs. Her dark brown skin and almost black hair add too her femininity as well. Regardless of how girly Val may look she still could take all of us down at the same time in a fight with ease. Yes she is that strong. And yes we are that pathetic.

I watch intently as Val gets a firm and solid grip on the hammer and pulls hard. It doesn't budge. Mike and Tim both step in and they all agree to yank as hard as they can at the same time. Even with all this effort the hammer still makes no indication of ever moving. "Ok, seriously what the fuck?" Britt shouts and she steps forward to help. I don't even offer my assistance. It's no use given the fact that if all four of them together can't make it move I'm certainly not going to make a difference. And to be honest I'm pretty shocked right now. It's like a scene straight of _Thor. _The whole no one but Thor being able to move or get a reaction out of the hammer is the entire basis for more than half of the movie's plot line.

The corners of my lips quirk up into a smile as I remember King Odin's famous line. "Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of THOR!"

"Well if this really is Mjolnir no one but Thor or someone his dad deems worthy is gonna be able to move it guys, so id stop trying." I joke. Once it starts to sink in with everyone that no one is going to be able to move it they all take a few steps back from the crater. "This is so weird. I don't like this." Val says warily all the while not taking her eyes if the hammer. "I agree!" I say as I move closer to them. "It just looks so real." Tim says as he steps in closer again to get a better look. "It feels real too! Like legit heavy duty metal." Mike adds. I take the last few steps between me and the hammer quickly and place my hand at the top of the handle. The very instant I do this the base of the hammer starts glowing and humming and a light blue insignia of some sort appears on the side of the hammer. They all jump back at the same time my hand jerks away from it. The second my hand is no longer touching it the strange reaction stops. "Whatttttttttttttt?!" Mike yells moving further away. We all stand speechless for a moment until Tim turns to me. "Try it again!" he says excitedly. "Tim! She could get hurt! Let's just go home!" Britt yells at him as she smacks him upside the head. "No Britt, wait let's just try it again and if nothing happens then we'll leave I promise." Tim says to Britt but he's looking at me. Seeing if I'm going to argue with him. I don't because I honestly want to see if it happens again. I step forward again and place both hands around the handle this time. The hammer hums loudly and lights up instantly. "That is so fucking cool." Tim says taking out his phone once again as he starts to video tape what's happening. "Why does it only light up for you?! I wanna make Mjolnir glow!" Val yells in a fake whiney voice. We all start laughing again. Whoever left this here must have a hidden camera to watch people's reactions around here somewhere. Pretty clever prank if you ask me. We spend a few minutes joking around and testing how long I can keep the hammer glowing. After awhile we discover that if I keep my hand on it for more than 30 seconds the hammer will glow for about 5 minutes before slowly fading out. We are in the middle of testing what happens if me and one of them are touching it at the same time when we hear what sounds like helicopter's over head. They appear out of nowhere, the wind they cause bending the trees at unnatural angles. There's so many of them. All five of us freeze in our actions. The helicopter's hover about 20 feet above the ground for a moment and then they're on us. Not five not ten but scores of men in black vests and helmets. I see Mike and Britt try to run but it's useless. Each one of us is handcuffed and shoved into the nearest helicopter that has just landed. I've never been in a helicopter before and trust me. This model is not for beginners. A couple of the men sit with their feet dangling off the edges of the open sides as we sit in the seats in the middle. A couple of them are yelling at us but I can tell none of us know what they are saying. It's far too loud for us to hear them and even if it wasn't I'm not sure any of us would have the ability to form a coherent response. We are all in a daze. Not 20 minutes ago we were walking through the woods joking about how I would never survive a camping trip and now we are being taken into custody by scary government officials for playing with what we thought was a toy hammer.

The next thing I know we are landing on the roof of large concrete building in what appears to be the absolute middle of nowhere. Each of us are escorted off the helicopter where we are told to "Wait here and don't move a muscle." Very harshly by one of the men in a vest and helmet. My wrists ache badly because of how tight these handcuffs are and I can't help but strain against them. I see Val doing the same from her spot next to me. A short balding man in a dark suit and tie approaches us. "Welcome to the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division head quarters. I'm Agent Coulson." He addresses all of us. He puts his hand out for Tim to shake since he's the closest to him and that's when he realizes all of our hands are cuffed. "Why are these kids in handcuff's?" Agent Couslon asks in bewilderment to what seems to be the head officer of the helicopter we were in. "I, Ah, We were just following S.H.I.E.L.D protocol sir." He stutters. "I understand you were just doing your job Sergeant Willows but these are just children. Surely you know they are not a threat." Coulson states calmly. "Yes sir, I'll un apprehend them at once sir!" Sergeant Willows barks quickly as him and a couple of his men uncuff us. Another man nudges me forward. "This girl is the one who activated the homing device." He states gruffly. Coulson eyes me skeptically. "Are you sure?" he says warily. "Positive" The man replies. Coulson nods to himself and then turns to Sergeant Willows. "Take these four down to the dining hall and get some food in them. I'll deal with them later." Sergeant Willows nods and ushers Val, Tim, Britt and Mike to follow him when Coulson turns to me and says "You, will be coming with me." He turns on his heel and starts walking off in the opposite direction that Sergeant Willows took my friends. They all look back at me nervously as he leads them to a door on the edge of the roof. I watch them disappear behind the automatic doors and my heart beat quickens to the point where it it's thundering in my chest. I'm terrified. Why me? Why does it always have to be me?

Coulson looks back over his shoulder and calls to me. "Come on, this way." He says it patiently and I finally look towards him and decide to follow him. It's really the only choice I have and yes of course I wish I was with my friends and not isolated and alone like this but Couslon actually seems much nicer than Sergeant Willows did. First impressions are everything. And it doesn't really sit well with me when you meet someone for the first time and they shove you into a helicopter and handcuff you. He starts walking again once I've caught up to him. All is silent except for the whir of the helicopter's engine shutting down as we cross to the other side of the roof. We stop at what looks like elevator doors and Couslon pulls out an I.D badge and swipes it across a red light on the side of the doors. The red light turns green and the doors open. We step inside and the doors shut. I was right in my assumption about the doors leading to an elevator. The elevator is all white and starkly lit. There are only 6 buttons and an emergency stop button. Each button has something written next to it.

Training Center, Intelligence, Armory, Lab, Interrogation, and Course of Action Center.

Coulson jabs the button with Interrogation written next to it with his middle finger and a shiver runs up my spine. Interrogation? What are they going to interrogate me about? How I touched what I thought was a movie prop and it lit up? This seems ridiculously overboard for something so trivial. If the hammer was so important to them why was it sitting out in a crater in the middle of the woods? That man had said that I was the one to activate the homing device. Whatever that means. That must be what they are going to interrogate me about. Well it's not like I knew I was doing anything special when I touched it. In fact I still can't figure out why it had a reaction to me and none of my other friends. They all touched it too. Just as much as I did, if not more. Whoever is about to interrogate me will see very soon that I know nothing. And then they'll have to let me go home and leave me alone. Right?

My palms are sweating and I can't stop shaking as the elevator makes its descent. As the seconds tick by I get closer and closer to the floor labeled interrogation. Why couldn't the buttons just have numbers by them? It would have been so much easier to stand here and be somewhat calm if we were just going to plain old floor number 3 or something. But no, they have to have the title of the floor as their label. And I have to be going to the one with the scariest name out of them all.

This elevator ride seems to be achingly slow. And I keep trying to find something to preoccupy my mind with other than what awaits me at Interrogation. Coulson surprises me by speaking. "What's your name?" he asks me politely. I stare at him for a few shakey breaths before answering. "Brooke Ardini" I say meekly. He smiles kindly and continues "It's a pleasure meeting you Miss Ardini. Our team leader just has a few questions for you. Nothing to worry about just standard procedure."

Just as he finishes the elevator comes to a halt and the doors slide open. I don't even have time to register what he just said because he immediately leads me down a long hallway with metal walls and concrete floors. Oh this is not good. Metal walls? What do they need metal walls for? We stop at another door that has no handle or knob and he swipes his card by another red light. The door slides open with a whoosh as the light turns green. The room is just like the elevator. Completely white. Even down to the table and two chairs. The only exception is a long mirror covering one wall. I'm guessing it's a two way mirror. I stand awkwardly and he clears his throat. "Why don't you have a seat Miss Ardini? Director Fury will be with you in just a moment." I do as he says and he leaves the room with a parting smile that almost seems sympathetic. My foot starts shaking vigorously and I go back to hyperventilating. Director Fury? What kind of name is that?! Just as my mind almost beings a downward spiral into a mental break down the door slides open.

In walks a tall bald black man. An eye patch covers his right eye and seems too only highlight his menacing features and dark beard. He's wearing a floor length black leather trench coat and is dressed completely in black. I swear to god I must have been a terrible person in my past life. I can't even begin to fathom how stuff this ridiculously unfair could happen to someone without it being some sort of karmic revenge. I mean come on. A fucking eye patch? A leather trench coat? Shit like this doesn't happen to normal people. I've finally come to the conclusion that I was probably affiliated with Hitler or maybe even was Hitler in my past life when Director Fury stops in front of me and speaks. "You are certainly not what I expected." He states. I gulp in response. He rounds the side of the table and sits in the chair opposite me. I eye the mirror nervously. Wondering just how many people are watching and taking notes on this conversation. "Now, Miss Ardini is it? Why don't you start by telling me what you know about the hammer?" He says leaning backward against the chair and crossing his arms across his broad chest. After a moment of me not answering. It's not that I don't' want to. It's just that I seem to have lost the ability to communicate at this moment. He makes a gesture with his hand that tells me to come forward with any information I know. He looks at me impatiently and raises a dark eyebrow. "Um I don't really know anything about the hammer, sir. Except that it looks a lot like Thor's hammer Mjolnir and it lit up when I touched it." I manage to croak out. He leans forward and places his elbows on the table. "Thor's hammer? How do you know about Thor?" He demands. I don't understand what he's so insistent about. Thor is just a movie based on some silly comic. "I ah, I know that um, He is the God of Thunder. From Norse legends. There's the comic books that are based on him and then the movie. And that he's going to be in The Avenger's which is coming out in May." I say quietly. Even though I'm trying my voice barely manages to go above a whisper. What I say seems to utterly shock him. He stands up abruptly and closes the distance between us in two strides. "What do you know about the Avenger's initiative?!" He snarls at me. I gasp and shrink back into my chair as he towers over me. "I only know what's in the comic books and movie's sir! I swear! I don't know what you're so worried about!" I whimper. This seems to confuse him even more. "Comic books? Movies? What are you talking about?" he asks incredulously. "The Thor stuff. It's all from the creators at Marvel. They made the super heroes like Thor, Iron Man, Black Widow, The Hulk, Hawkeye, Captain America…They form the group The Avenger's like Marvel's version of the Justice League and fight off all the bad guys and stuff. They're making a movie about it and it comes out in May. It's fairly popular…" I trail off not really knowing what to say. I don't understand how this man can clearly know about Thor and his infamous hammer but not know about the comics and movies. It seems pretty impossible to me. One does not learn about those Norse legends and not know about the pop culture parts of it. Especially when this man is clearly around the age that would put him at prime exposure to the comics when he was a kid. I briefly wonder if my friends are getting interrogated about fictional super heroes when Fury speaks again. "I know what the Justice League is. I grew up with those comics and the movies. And obviously you would know about Iron Man, since that's all anyone has been able to talk about since he came into existence. Especially with him being technology god Tony Stark and all. But what I do not comprehend Miss Ardini. Is how you know about top secret agents that some member's here at S.H.E.I.L.D don't even know exist. And why on earth you are saying that they originate from comics. I for one have never heard of this Marvel company you speak of." He is growing less angry and more confused as this conversation goes on. And I don't blame him. I'm extremely confused too. I'm trying to figure out what to say when the door slides open and Couslon enters the room. "Fury, we have had the same result's with each of the girl's friends. They all seem to be convinced that our agents are from comic books." He says to Fury. Both of them look ridiculously confused.

"You talked to Val? She knows about this just as much as I do! See I'm not crazy. Just look it up on the internet and you'll see it! You can even watch the trailer for the movie." I say hopefully to them. They both look at me confused. "We have been running several researches on what you and your friends have been saying and I'm afraid nothing comes up. There is not company called Marvel and there are no comic books or movies based on any of these things you speak of. The only thing that comes up in the research is Iron man and that's not surprising since that is common knowledge worldwide." Coulson says to me with a concerned look on his face and then he turns to Fury. "We have run the diagnostics on their voices, body language and heart rates like you asked and there is no trace of deception in any of their confessions. We ran the diagnostic's two dozen times and it all comes up positive." He says to a frustrated looking Fury. There must me some kind of sensor close to me because I don't really understand how they could evaluate my heart rate without me knowing. Fury heaves a sigh. "Very well then, take her and her friends to Intelligence and we'll go from there." He casts one last glance at me before leaving the room.

Coulson nods and lifts his hand to his ear. "Willows? Bring those kids to Intelligence for me will you?" He says clearly speaking into some sort of earpiece he has. "Alright I'll be down there with the girl in a moment." He turns to me and clasps his hands behind his back. "Miss Ardini, If you would follow me please." He says with a kind smile. I get up shakily and follow him from the room and down the hallway into the same elevator we took to get here. He presses the button for Intelligence and we ride up in silence.

We arrive in a circular room that's designed the same way the hallways here are. Metal walls and concrete floors. A table with a dozen chairs forms an arc around a large screen. I'm just taking in my surroundings when door on the opposite side of the room slides open and Sergeant Willows enters with my four best friends in tow. They all look as relieved to see me as I am to see them. Willows and Couslon let us greet each other for a moment before Fury enters the room. "Why don't all of you sit down? We've got some….talking to do. This might take awhile." He says calmly as he watches us sit down and he stands at a podium in front of the large screen. "Before we begin talking…" he says as he picks up a tablet and starts typing away on it. The Avenger's 'A' appears on the screen behind him as he does this. "I think we should show you a bit of what's going on so we are all the same page." The lights dim and the screen starts to play a slide show of images and video clips of war and fighting. I recognize glimpses of every single one of The Avenger's in each of these. The video shows how The Avenger's came to be and where they are today. Fury's voice narrates in the background in a monotone voice. "There was an idea to bring together a group of remarkable people, so when we needed them, they could fight the battles that we never could...And there came a day, a day unlike any other... when Earth's mightiest heroes found themselves united against a common threat... to fight the foes no single superhero could withstand... on that day, The Avengers were born." The video ends with a flourish of The Avenger's symbol.

I look to my friends and realize there in the same state of shock as I am. The Avenger's are real. S.H.I.E.L.D is real. The comic books and movies about them don't exist. We have somehow stepped into some crazy universe where everything but the idea of The Avenger's being fictional is exactly the same. The president is still Obama. Our country is still struggling in a recession. I'm still 18 years old and sitting here with my friends.

I'm the first one to speak. "Ok so, The Avenger's are real. Which means Thor and his hammer are real. So when I touched Thor's hammer and it lit up…Well, isn't Thor the only one who can get any sort of reaction out of it? His dad deemed it that way. And what was it doing out in the middle of the woods anyway?" I'm so confused my head won't stop spinning. Coulson looks to me "Firstly it was out in the woods because the bifrost is greatly damaged. Thor returned from Asgard months ago but his hammer was nowhere to be found. We have been searching for it ever since and I guess it landed in those woods where you found it. And we have no inclination as to why Mjolnir had a reaction to you. But it did. Thor has told us that his father is the only one who can control who gets to wield it or activate its homing device. His father is currently unreachable though since he is in Odin Sleep." He answers.

I look around the room and realize everyone is staring intently at me. I clear my throat….well this is awkward. I don't really know what to think about any of this or how to respond to that. So I just say the first thing that comes to mind. "So….does this mean Thor's dad likes me?"


	2. Eccentric Superheroes

Don't own any of The Avenger's...wish I did :(

All credit of these character's goes to Marvel, Joss Whedon and Stan Lee...except my OC's

Thanks for reading :D

Chapter 2: "Government Officials and Eccentric Super Heroes"  
It doesn't take long for my friends and I too get caught up with everything that's going on in this strange parallel universe. Basically we have been dropped here right when the movie The Avenger's is supposed to start. Every one of the character spinoff movies has already taken place. At the moment S.H.I.E.L.D has successfully secured Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow, and Tony Stark aka Iron Man. They are currently working on coercing Thor and Steve Rogers aka Captain America into helping them and are in the midst of trying to locate Dr. Bruce Banner aka The Hulk. Val speaks up a couple of times and lets them know about certain parts of the movie trailer. Like the part where you see Black Widow finding Dr. Bruce Banner out in a shack in the middle of nowhere. And the part where Thor and Captain America finally join the Avenger's. Agent Coulson and Fury seem to be very eager to hear anything we know at all about what will happen. When Tim lets it slip that Loki is building an army, a really creepy army that consists of dark underworld creatures from the farthest reaches of the universe. Everyone falls silent. You could hear a pin drop.  
"Loki…Is creating an army you say? A dangerous one?" Fury asks somewhat cautiously. "Um, yea. At least that's what the movie seems to be about from the trailer. And it makes sense since he's the villain The Avenger's fight in more than half of the comics." Tim says equally as nervous as Fury seems to be. Fury stands up straight and looks to Coulson. "But everything's gonna be fine right? You guys have The Avenger's. You have super heroes! Six of them! And then a whole division of the government to deal with Loki." Mike blurts out. We are getting extremely worried now. Why are they so upset? "Right?" I ask Couslon quietly. He gives me a glum look and then turns back to Fury they both nod and then everything starts to go into frenzy.  
About five more agent's dressed like Couslon enter the room and Fury starts barking orders at them. "Alright men. We need to find Dr. Banner immediately. Take the information the kid's gave you and work with that. Report back to me as soon as you find him. And get me Steve Roger's and Thor. I need to lock down those alliances as soon as possible. We've got a war to prepare for people let's go! Move out!" He leaves the room with a flourish of his long trench coat and all of the agents except for Couslon leave the room. All is silent for a moment.  
After a minute or two of the five of us exchanging nervous and frightened glances the door opens and a very pretty woman in a pant suit enters. "Agent Hill, these are the kids who found Mjolnir. This girl is the one who activated its homing device." Couslon says to the woman while gesturing towards me. She smiles at all of us and says "Hi, I'm Agent Maria Hill."  
"Hi" all of us mutter weakly. We're not trying to be rude or anything I think all of us are just really terrified. Yes, this new world may have super heroes but it also has super villains. Super villains so dangerous that the U.S government is shaking in their boots at the thought of having to deal with him. "Alright, Agent Hill will be supervising you five for now and I will be back to retrieve you at the appropriate time." Coulson says and leaves without another word. An awkward silence fills the room. None of us really know what to do. Maria takes a seat across from us and folds her hands on the table.  
"So what are your names?" She asks us in a kind gentle voice. No one speaks for a second. I look to my friends and their all looking at me. Expecting me to speak up first. "I'm Brooke" I say "And this is Val, Britt, Tim and Mike." I gesture down the lines to each of my friends. She nods and after a moment of us not saying anything else Val finally speaks up. "Do we get to meet The Avenger's?" I can't help but crack a smile while the rest of our friends look at her shocked. Classic Val, worrying about meeting hot super heroes more than complete world destruction. "What?! If we're here we might as well get to meet them!" She defends herself. I laugh as Tim just shakes his head at her. Maria smiles fondly at us. "I'm sure I can arrange that. Actually, I happen to know that Mr. Stark is working on a new photon blaster for his suit and our other weapons. He should be in the lab." She says while standing up and walking to the door way. Then she presses her ID card onto the red light and the door opens. We stand there staring after her in shock. Of course all of us wanted to meet The Avenger's but I don't think any of us actually thought Val's request would be granted. "We, we can meet him?" Mike stutters. She smiles and nods. "Come on, I'll take you right down. I'm sure he'd love to meet you." Val and Tim stand up immediately and practically book it to the door. It takes Mike and Britt a little longer to get up. I'm still sitting in my chair in shock. I'm about to meet Iron Man. Like the real Iron Man. Not just Robert Downey Jr. Which I'm sure would be pretty cool too but Iron Man is a super hero! They all turn back and look at me expectantly. I finally regain movement in my limbs and get up to join them.  
Maria leads us down the hall way to the elevator and as we board the elevator Val turns to me with a grin on her face and she grabs my hand and squeals. Tim is practically jumping up and down. He opens his mouth to say something but Maria speaks before he can. "I do have to warn you, he's a bit eccentric." She says just as the doors slide open to the floor labeled Lab. She walks out into the large open room and we all exchange a look before following her quickly.  
The ceilings are about 50 feet tall and the walls are metal and the floors concrete. Apparently there are no interior design divisions in S.H.I.E.L.D. The room is strewn with large metal contraptions and loud music is playing. I recognize the song to be "Pretty, Handsome, Awkward" by The Used. Hm, Iron Man has good taste in music. Maria walks toward the left side of the room where there is a blue light emanating from something. As we follow her closer I see it's a blow torch. And then I see the man wielding it. He's lying on his back on some sort of roller belt as he welds a tiny piece of metal to the underside of the larger piece of equipment. Tony Stark. "JARVIS." He calls out and the music quiets down to a much lower decibel. "Yes, sir" a British accent answers him. Jarvis! Tony start's smart house computer! The one that tells him everything he needs to know about anything.  
"Tell me, how's the main reactor doing?" he asks. "The main reactor is operating at 100% capacity sir." Jarvis answers. "Perfect." Tony mutters as he shuts the blow torch off and sets it down by his side. He's in the middle of rolling out from under the machine and taking off his goggles when Jarvis tells him we are here. "It seems you have company sir."  
Tony looks around the room confused. And narrows his eyes when he spots Maria. When his eyes land on us however, his lips stretch into a wide grin. He stands up and starts cleaning his goggles with the edge of his shirt. "So, you must be the little rascals who found big, blonde and powerful's toy hammer, huh?" We all stare blankly at him. I'm pretty sure all of us are star struck. "Yes, these are the kids who found Mjolnir, Tony. They wanted to meet one of The Avenger's and you were the only agent available for introduction." Maria states sharply. He grins even wider if possible. "Or they just wanted to meet me because I'm by far the coolest super hero vigilante out there." Maria scoffs as he says this and turns to us. "I'm going to go get your identification passes so you don't need one of us to get around here." She says and then turns back to Tony "I'm trusting you, Stark, to watch these kids for a half hour. Do you think you can do that?" She asks him in a very condescending tone. He grunts out a laugh "Maria, darling. I am amazing with kids. Plus it's not like their toddler's or anything. There teenager's. I'm not gonna accidentally kill them in a half hour." He replies sourly. She glares and him and then nods to us and leaves the room without another word.  
"So which one of you activated the homing device? Let me guess….it was…you?" He asks us pointing to Tim. Tim shakes his head vigorously and points to me "It was Brooke!" he stutters out quickly. Jeez, Tim way to throw me under the bus. Tony looks surprised and then laughs. "Ha! No way." He says shaking his head. "That definitely would have been my last guess. You're the exact opposite of thunder boy. Well, except maybe in coloring but that doesn't really matter. I guess I was expecting someone more um, male. At least a little bit taller. And less scrawny." He circling me now as he says this. "Jarvis? Why am I always wrong?" He calls out. Jarvis's crisp voice echoes through the large room "Well, Sir according to my calculations the components of your personality and your tendency to—" "Rhetorical question, Jarvis. Rhetorical question. God, you think being all knowing and all he'd be able to understand sarcasm." Tony says looking at me and shaking his head. "Sorry, Sir." Jarvis says but it goes unnoticed by Tony.  
"So your Brooke….and all of you are?" He asks looking to them. "I'm Mike, and this is Tim Val and Britt." Mike says confidently stepping forward to shake Tony's hand. After all the introductions are made Tony turns back to me and starts stroking his facial hair. "Now, why don't you tell me how all this happened, sweetheart." He says to me. I balk at this. He really wants to talk to me and see what I have to say. "I um, well…" he starts walking back over to his work station and he picks up a wooden box and pulls out a little chip of metal. "Sorry" he says "I just gotta change this real quick. Go ahead though, I'm listening." He sticks his hand under his shirt and yanks out the triangle shaped thing in his chest. He begins fiddling with the machinery and then looks up at me expectantly. Val nudges me in the ribs. "I um, we were in the woods. Mike was taking us out there to show us the hammer." I say and he nods while he pulls the top piece of the triangle off with pliers and takes out a burnt out looking chip and replaces it with his new one. "And when we found it, everyone took turns trying to lift it." He smiles a little. "Ha-ha, like a sword in the stone kinda deal." He says quietly and then looks at me to continue.  
"Yea. Like the sword in the stone. It wouldn't move and then when I touched it. It just lit up and starting humming and stuff. I don't know why. And next thing I know were being taking here to be interrogated. And now that they've figured out we are clearly from some parallel universe were you guys are comics, they've decided that they need us around for information. And here we are." I say a little too quickly. I realize all of the words kind of jumble together somewhere in the middle. He seems to have understood me though. He doesn't seem to look surprised. "Hm, that's exactly what Clint told me he heard. I was kinda hoping to learn something exciting. Got anything exciting to tell me sweetheart?" He asks hopefully. I shake my head slowly. His face falls a little. "Wait Clint?" Val asks. "Clint as in Clint Barton. Like Hawkeye?" She says eagerly. He laughs. "Yes, Hun. Hawkeye." I stare at him a moment and he seems to see my confusion. "He was in the observation room along with some of the other agents and Black Widow actually, while you were being interrogated. He told me everything while you guys were being prepped or whatever." He explains.  
"Oh." Is all I manage to get out before Pepper Potts enters the room. "Tony…" She calls out. "You're not terrorizing these poor kids are you?" Tony scoffs and looks offended. "What? Pepper. I'm kinda in the middle of something here honey. Could you come back later?" Pepper glares at him for a moment before calling out "Jarvis?" Tony sighs clearly annoyed as Jarvis recounts the conversation we have just finished. Once the recording is finished Pepper walks up to Tony and pats him on the shoulder. "Now, was that so hard?" She asks perkily. Tony grumbles something under his breath and rolls his eyes.  
Pepper turns back to us. "I'm Pepper. Tony's fiancé. I've been told everything that has happened with you kids. I just wanted to come by and offer my condolences. All of this must be very disorienting." She tells us with a sympathetic smile. Tim surprises me by speaking with enthusiasm. "No its fine. I mean were fine. Really, this is all really cool actually!" We all nod in unison. Once the super scary parts of this had past it all became like a dream. So incredibly amazing and hard to believe. But I've been pinching myself repeatedly and this thankfully is not a dream.  
Tony and Pepper both smile widely at us. "If you think all of that stuff is cool…Wait till you see my new guns on the suit!" Tony exclaims as he walks over to what he had been working on before. "Um, Tony? Are you sure it's safe to demonstrate a blaster in here with these kids?" Pepper asks Tony anxiously. "Of course it's safe!" Tony replies with a shake of his head. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one in the room who catches when he mutters "I think." Under his breath. Tony straps the arm cuff on and is aiming it at the wall and about to shoot when Maria walks back into the room.  
"What….do you think you're doing?" she snaps at Tony. He quickly hides the arm with the gun strapped to it behind his back. "Nothing!" He says while looking at the floor. He looks back at us. "So kids as Pepper and I were saying… Jarvis could you bring up the data on unprotected sex please." My jaw drops as a holographic screen appears showing statistics of STD's and pregnancies appears. "As we were saying. It is extremely unsafe to practice unprotected sex. Especially at your age. So don't be silly. Wrap your willy!" Tony drawls as he gestures at the screen.  
"Oh my god what a savage." Mike says quietly from beside me. I am trying so hard not to burst out laughing and not blow Tony's cover but it's really hard. I can tell my friends are having the same difficulty as me. Maria just glares at Tony, nostril's flaring as she walks forward to hand us all the I.D cards she just made us. "Thank you" I say as she hands me mine and her glare at Tony softens into a smile for me.  
The card is made from the same plastic material that a license is. I notice that the picture they have used is from my permit. And when I glance at Val's I see they used her license photo. The card clearly states my information in bold black letters over a chrome background.  
BROOKE M. ARDINI  
D.O.B: 6/15/1993  
HEIGHT: 5'6  
HAIR: BLONDE  
EYE: BLUE  
CLASSIFICATION: CIVILIAN W/INTELLIGENCE  
IDENTIFICATION #: 13327  
Attached to the card is a thin black lanyard. I place the card in the pocket of my jean shorts as I watch all my friends do the same. "These I.D's are your life. Don't lose them. You cannot get in or out of any room here without them." Maria says stressing the word any quite a bit. We all nod along to what she is saying. "You are going to have to sleep here tonight and stay here for the whole day tomorrow so we have arranged for each of you to have supervised calls to whomever you will need to notify about your absence. You will be returned home by 10:00pm tomorrow evening." I stare at her for a moment. Overnight? We have to stay here overnight? I mean yea, this is cool and all but I have work tomorrow. And how exactly am I going to explain to my parents why I won't be home all day tomorrow? I think Tony realizes our distress because he comes over and places a hand on my shoulder and Mike's and looks at all of us.  
"I'm sure we can think of some pretty great excuses for all of you. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents are very good at getting you out of your primary responsibilities when they need you." He says reassuringly. I look at all of my friends to see their reactions. None of them seem to be worried. Val shrugs "As long as I get to meet Black Widow and Hawkeye I'm down."

* * *

Steve will be in the next chapter! :D


	3. Asgardian Armor

**Hi guys! Just wanted to thank everyone for the favorites and follows! As always I don't own anything having to do with the avengers...well except a bunch of poster's, cutouts, shirts and a Loki action figure. But that doesn't count soooo nevermind. Everything belongs to Marvel blah blah blah I only own my OC's! **

** I would love it if you guys had the time to review! Thanks again! I'll keep posting pretty quickly...most of this is already written...just need to do some editing! **

* * *

Chapter 3: "Note to self; Don't wack your forehead against Asgardian Armor"  
I call my parent's and tell them that I will be sleeping over Val's, then spending the day out with her, then going to work and returning home at 10:00 tomorrow night. They accept the lie with no suspicion what so ever. I then text my boss Sue and tell her I have been throwing up quite a bit and won't be able to make it to watch Sam and Julia (The kids I nanny) tomorrow. I feel bad about lying to her but I don't really have a choice. Once my alibis are straight Maria ushers me to my room for the night.  
It's decorated in the same fashion as the majority of the rooms here. Metal walls and furniture and concrete floors. A large window covers the entirety of the north wall showing a panoramic view of a forest. I'm surprised to see Val already sitting on one of the two beds in the room. She jumps up when she sees me. Maria hands me a bag with folded clothes in it. "You can uses these as pajama's if you'd like. There are all the toiletries you'll need in the bathroom there." She says pointing to a door next to the bed Val was sitting on. "I'll come retrieve you two at 5 o'clock sharp tomorrow morning so rest up. You've got a big day tomorrow." She gives a parting smile before leaving. The metal door with no knob shutting noiselessly behind her.  
I turn back to Val and grin. We both hug and start squealing and giggling like little girls. "Ok, Im so not gonna be able to sleep! This is fucking awesome dude. Like holy shit. I can't believe this!" She says excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I know!" I say with just as much enthusiasm. I cross to the bed opposite hers and sit down and take of my shoes. "I just can't believe this is real. It's like a dream or something. We just met Tony Stark. And they promised we get to meet the whole team tomorrow! I'm gonna die Val like seriously!" I practically shout as I look out the window at the scenery.  
She lies back on her bed and laughs loudly. "I wonder what they're all really like. I am so glad you guys are here with me cuz I would so not be able to keep this secret from you." She says with a yawn at the end. I yawn too and lie back against my bed also. "Yea, I know what you mean. Id never be able to not tell you guys I just met Tony Stark." I'm getting really tired now. All the excitement from the past couple of hours has left me exhausted. "Im just gonna close my eyes for a minute." I say sleepily. "Yea, me too." Val says with a yawn.  
The next thing I know I'm being shaken awake. I open my eyes to see Maria leaning over me. "Brooke? Brooke. Wake up. It's time to get down to Intelligence." She says while she prods my shoulder. "Hmm, what?" I hear Val say from across the room. I sit up slowly and rub my eyes. I look over and see Val is just waking up too.  
"What time is it?" I ask. Looking out the window doesn't really give me much indication too the time. It's still very dark out. "It's 4 am. You need to be down in Intelligence by 4:30. They found Bruce Banner." Maria states as she walks across the room and into the bathroom. She comes back out and hands me a hair brush. "Make yourselves presentable and meet me down stairs as soon as possible. Do not be late." She says as she leaves the room. I shrug and pass a still sitting Val and go into the bathroom. It's completely white in here and the brightness hurts my eyes. It takes me a moment to adjust. I look in the mirror and cringe. My hair is clumped and snarled and my eye makeup is smudged under my eyes. Thankfully my clothes aren't to wrinkly.  
I begin to yank the brush through my hair when Val comes in and groans as she looks at her appearance. She's in the same frumpy state as I am. It only takes us about 10 minutes to make ourselves look decent and too each take turns using the bathroom. I'm sitting on my bed waiting for her when she comes out of the bathroom and stops in the middle of the room and purses her lips. "What do you thinks gonna happen today?" She asks me. I stand up and walk to the door and open it with my I.D pass. "I have absolutely no idea. But there's only one way to find out." I say eagerly and wait for her to join me.

Val and I are the first ones besides Maria down at the Intelligence center. She brings us some orange juice and bagels for breakfast and we eat in silence as we wait for everyone to arrive. Everyone seems to arrive all at once because the room is suddenly crowded with agents and only a few people I recognize taking their seats and greeting each other. Tony Stark plops down in one of the seats across from my friends who have also arrived and I. He catches our eye and winks then turns his attention to Fury who is now standing at the podium and asking for our attention.  
"Member's of S.H.I. E.L.D, I would like to introduce you to Dr. Bruce Banner. He was located last night and has agreed to join us. Please give him a warm welcome." Fury says as he gestures to a small man standing beside him. The man looks around sheepishly and stuffs his hands in his pockets. Tony immediately stands up and crosses the room and extends his hand to the man. "Dr. Banner," He says shaking his hand "Your work is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." He finishes with a smirk. "Thanks." Dr. Banner says awkwardly.  
Fury rolls his eye at Tony and turns back to all of us. "Alright, enough with the small talk. We have a serious problem here. Loki, Thor's brother is in the midst of creating an army. One can only guess what he plans to do with that army. Either way I gather, it's not something we want to ignore." He says sternly. Coulson leans forward "What do we do?" He asks anxiously. "We get ready." Fury states.  
The rest of the day is spent organizing different attacks on Loki's lair which has been found deep in the Appalachian Mountains. My friends and I, especially me are asked question after question about what we know. We give them as much information as we can. Unfortunately we haven't seen The Avenger's so the information we give isn't really much more than they already know. The only thing I gather from today is that the movie version of Thor's story didn't really happen. There is no such woman as Jane Foster and there is no Erik Selvig or Darcy. Thor never landed in New Mexico. He landed in upstate New York and was found immediately by S.H.I.E.L.D. And he's here now. He just refuses to agree to join a team against his brother. Not that I really blame him since Loki is his brother and he clearly loves him very much. But given the circumstances I feel like Thor should at least help us talk to him. Try to make him see reason.  
I leave the room after a couple of hours for a bathroom break. I'm walking down the hall focusing my eyes on my feet when I slam head first into something incredibly hard. My vision blurs and I start to see stars as someone grips my arms and keeps me balanced. "Steady!" A deep voice with a slight British accent tells me. The hands release me once I've regained my footing and I look toward the voice and find I have to crane my neck backwards to look at the face of its owner since they are so tall.  
My eyes focus on the face of Thor and that's when my knees give out and my vision goes black for a moment. So this is what it feels like to faint I think to myself. I feel the back of my head crack against the hard concrete floor and I squeeze my eyes shut and try and breathe deeply despite the pain. I can hear someone trying to talk to me but their voice is muted. I can't understand a word their saying. After a couple of deep breaths I feel someone shaking me and my eyes snap open. The light is too bright for my sensitive eyes. It makes my head ache even more. I squint up at the person shaking me and see Thor. He is saying something but I can't make the words out just yet. I focus with all my strength that's left in my brain to listen to his words.  
"Girl…Are you alright?" he asks me and I groan at his loud voice. "Oh, For the love of Odin someone come help me!" He bellows down the hall.  
"Woah...Thor? What's going on here?" A slightly familiar male voice calls from down the hall. I blink, hard a couple of times before another face appears above me. Steve Roger's is looking down at me with an extremely concerned expression. I almost black out again at the sight of Captain America. "Miss...are you ok?" Steve asks me gently, lightly brushing my hair from my forehead. When I don't respond he looks up toward Thor. "Thor, what happended?" Thor blinks a couple of times and then shakes his head. "She struck her head on my armor...you mortals have such a propensity for bodily harm, I'm not sure how you survive as a race."  
Steve raises an eyebrow at Thor and then shakes his head a little with a laugh. "I think you've just managed to run into a klutzy girl is all...I was the same...before all this," He says gesturing to himself. "Never met a gal as clumsy as I was though that's for sure...we should probably call for help though...head injuries can be pretty bad." Steve finishes before he yells down the hall for some help.  
I hear a bunch of footsteps thundering quickly toward me. Ok thundering may be a smidgen over dramatic but I do have the god of thunder leaning over me and trying to revive me and my head really hurts. Like a lot.  
More faces come into my line of vision and I'm being asked repeatedly if I'm ok. I finally am able to sit up and Maria, who is kneeling next to me, forces me to take a sip of water. Thor and Steve are still crouching on the ground beside me. I look up and see that Agent Couslon, Sergeant Willows, Nick Fury, Dr. Banner, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Pepper Potts, Tony Stark and my friends all form a tight knit circle around me. Once everyone calms down and it's clear that Im alright Tony looks accusingly at Thor. "Jeez, the poor girl touches your hammer and it lights up so you knock her out?" Thor stands up right away and is about to defend himself when confusion flickers across his face. He looks back down at me and then back at everyone else. "This…" He said gesturing towards me. "Is the girl who activated Mjolnir's homing device?" He asks disbelievingly. "Yup! That's what I said. But no need to worry Thunder boy. She can't summon lighting or lift it up or anything else. Your still Daddy's favorite!" Tony says animatedly.  
Everyone looks at Tony with either shocked or angry expressions. He just shrugs it off. "I cannot believe that this puny human could possibly illicit a response from my hammer!" Thor growls at no one in particular. Puny human? What a dick. I haven't even said two words to the guy and he's already throwing around insults. "The girl's skull could not even withstand a minor clash with my armor! Mjolnir is a weapon for the greatest of all warriors, not a fragile little female! A mortal one none the less!" I'm trying not to look at him as he continues to berate me."Calm down, Thor! There's no need to be so harsh!" Steve snaps at Thor, who looks bewildered that he's been challenged. "Easy killer. Why don't we get Miss Brooke to the infirmary and then we can all talk about this calmly like the nice little thunder gods we are." Tony says to Thor as he extends his hand to me. I take it and he helps me up. Steve is there steadying me.  
Thor growls angrily and storms of in the direction of the Intelligence center. Everyone follows after him except Maria, Pepper, Steve, Black Widow and my friends. "Don't worry about him. I'll make sure he comes to his senses. I'm Natasha by the way." Black Widow says soothingly to me. I smile lightly "Thanks, I'm Brooke." I whisper. Anything louder than a whisper makes my head throb violently. Her smile widens "Oh, I know." She says and then looks back down the hall where you can hear yelling. Most of it seems to be from Thor. "I'm gonna go see if I can take of that. Get better, we need that brain of yours." She taps my forehead lightly and then turns on her heal and walks down the hall and into the Intelligence Center. The yells can be heard more clearly in the moment it takes for her to slide through the door. I wince. "Are you ok?" Steve asks nervously, his hands hovering over me, never once actually making contact. "Ah, yea...head just hurts a little." I mumble quitely. Steve gives me a lopsided smile. "I'm Steve." he says sticking his hand out. "Brooke." I tell him with an awkward smile, not really looking him in the eye. Pepper puts her hand on my upper back and turns me toward the elevator. "Why don't all of you go back in there and being work again. They need you. I'll take Brooke down to the infirmary and get her back up here as soon as possible." She says to Steve, Maria and my friends who still stand around me. They all agree except Val who looks hesitant to leave me. "You go, I'll be fine." I reassure her. "Ok, see you in a few." She says hugging me and then she turns to leave with the rest of them.  
Once Pepper and I board the elevator I lean my head back against the wall. She turns to look at me. "Well, you certainly made quite the impression on Thor." She says with disdain. I snort. "Yea, I can tell were going to be the best of friends." I say my voice dripping with sarcasm. This makes her smile and we both laugh a little. The doors open to a new floor. Pepper guides me through the medical bay to a room where they run tests on me and diagnose me with a mild concussion.  
I'm told not to sleep for the next 24 hours. Great, I think bitterly to myself. The doctor asks me if he can take some extra blood so he can run a few tests to see if he can find anything that would point to why I can stimulate Mjolnir. He says he will compare it to a sample of Thor's blood and look for any similarities that may have caused such an anomaly. I agree and I find myself hoping I don't have anything in common with that beast. Even if it's only DNA based. Such a dick. I didn't do anything. Like sorry I made your hammer vibrate and glow. Chill, you have bigger problems than me and your hammer if I don't recall. Something along the lines of a scorned brother who is hell bent on destroying an entire planet and gaining unlimited power whilst conquering the whole universe. This wack job need's to get his priorities straight.

* * *

**Please review! 3 :D**


	4. Knight in Spangled Armor

**A/N: Thanks you all so much for all the favorites, follows and reviews! They makes me super happy! And make me want to write more! I feel like I should reiterate that the bulk of this was written before The Avengers came out, so the plot line won't be the same as the movie. But still the same general concept. I'm really glad you guys like it so far and hope you continue too! And sorry it took so long to update, I'll try and make them sooner from now on. **

**Cleo nightingale: Thanks so much for your multiple reviews! And I do agree it's definitely a bit unlikely for SHIELD to give out the ID cards and such, but this is kinda a crack fic, and I guess I just wasn't really thinking too much about the inner details as I should have been! And your also right about Hill giving them a first name basis. I'm going to go back and change that, and from now on I'll have her referred to as Hill or Agent Hill! Thanks again for the constructive criticism, it's greatly appreciated! :D**

**mystic twilight princess: Thank you! I really appreciate it! I'm glad you like it! :D **

**Shadow Realm Triforce: Thanks for all your reviews! They make me so happy! I'm glad your enjoying it so far and I totally agree with you that I would be freaking out and asking for autographs left and right, if I didn't pass out first of course! And to address your question about none of the Thor plot line happening, I meant Thor coming to Earth in New Mexico and meeting Jane and getting all noble and gentlemanly. I needed him to be kinda a pompous dick like he was in the beginning of Thor for the sake of the story. Thor was still banished, it just happened somewhere else, upstate NY to be exact, and SHIELD found him right away, so the Asgard part of the story still happened, Loki finding out he's a frost giant and all that jazz so that's why he's trying to take over. As for Thor becoming worthy of Mjolnir again, I guess it would be for the same reasons as in Thor, him sacrificing his life for others and such when Loki sends down the destroyer. But he didn't need Jane to become a mature and noble person, I still kinda think that love story was highly unrealistic having that they only knew each other for like two days before he was willing to risk his life for her. I like the idea of him risking his life for Coulson and his other new SHIELD friends after being with them for a couple of weeks. That makes more sense to me I guess. I wasn't really clear at all in the story though so I apologize! Thanks again for the review and I hope you continue to read! :D **

** Ryle Culler: Thank you thank you thank you! 3 I'm so glad you like it! **

**Lyra: I am continuing it! :) Sorry for how long it took to update! I was just suffering a major writers block for this section of the story! Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you like it! :D **

**Guest's: Thank you both for the reviews! I'm so happy you like it! It makes me want to write more! :D **

**Ok so here's chapter 4, hope you all like it. Sorry for any grammatical errors and such. Let me know if there's anything too bad! **

* * *

**Chapter 4: "Knight in Spangled Armor"**

I'm sent home that night with a team of S.H.I.E.L.D agents to watch over me. _Meaning_ they lurk outside my house in a large blacked out SUV and wait for danger that's never coming. Each one of my friends was given a watch dog service like my own. I guess I understand that they don't want Loki finding us or anything. But he has no idea we even exist. So I think it's pretty safe to say he's not coming for us anytime soon.  
Agent Coulson told us we can go back to our normal lives but if we remember or somehow encounter more information we are to contact him at once. Also we are to report to the S.H.I.E.L.D head quarters once every weekend for a debriefing. When we get there we stay in the same rooms we used the first night we spent at S.H.I.E.L.D. I think this is a little over board if you ask me._ But hey_ no one does, so it's not like it matters.

It's been two months since this whole debacle started. Thor has agreed to join The Avenger's and we still don't get along. Pretty much everything I do irks him to no end, which causes him to spit insults in old medieval English at me and sometimes I catch him staring or really more like glaring at me while everyone is gathered for Intel purposes. Fury and his lackeys have been trying to coerce Captain America to join the team since before all this started, he recently said yes but apparently the only reason was because now innocent kids were involved. I think he means me and my friends though I don't particularly like being called a kid by someone who's only physically six years older than me. Ok, maybe I'm being sensitive about that one because he's so gorgeous and I'm mad that he only thinks of me as a kid, but even if he didn't it's not like it'd matter either way. Other than that everything is running smoothly.

Over the past weeks all of my friends and I have begun to grow rather close to the majority of The Avenger's. I've found that Natasha is actually really nice despite her horrifyingly intimidating exterior and she clearly enjoys some girl company from Val, Britt and I. Tim and Mike have been spending most of their time following Tony and Clint around like lost puppies and Val and Clint like never stop flirting, ever. I have my suspicions that something's going on between the two of them that she's not telling me, but I can't know for sure. All I know is that the two of them have been known to both be absent from hangouts at the same time quite frequently.

Obviously Tony is hysterical but what surprises me is that Clint is too. He's not as loud and snarky as Tony but he has his moments of pure dry wit where you can't help but die laughing. Bruce is very quiet but he's got a kind way of talking to everyone. When he explains something to us it feels like I'm in school again. He speaks in a way that reminds me of a teacher trying to ease his students into a lesson. That and the fact that he's about 9 million times smarter than the rest of us makes him easy to trust.

No one has seen Captain America again except the important people, which me and my friends are decidedly not.  
Today we are actually going into town. Tony had the brilliant idea to break us all out so we could go to lunch together at his favorite diner. And even more shockingly Clint actually convinced Captain America or excuse me, Steve, to grace us with his presence. The diner is called Scorpio's and it actually doesn't seem that bad. Tony asks for a table for twelve and the waiters push together 3 tables. Everyone takes there seat and I hang back and let them decide first. Bad choice. The only seat left is across from Thor.

"Fan-Fucking-Tastic" I mutter under my breath as I take my seat. At least he's not dressed in his stupid battle regalia. Tony convinced him to change his clothes because going out in chrome body armor and a billowing red cape would most likely draw unwanted attention to our already unconventional group. I sit next to Steve who sits next to Bruce and next to him are Tim, Britt and Mike. Diagonal from me sitting next to Thor is Natasha. Clint is sitting to her left and Val, Tony and Pepper come after that.

Everyone orders and I zone out not really paying attention to everyone's mini conversations. Over the past two months I've come to realize something about myself, and it's that I am absolutely horrendous at standing up for myself. Most people I know would rip Thor a new one for treating them the way he was treating me. Even if he was an intimidating Norse God of Thunder, but who cares when you have four out of six of the avengers on your side (Tony, Clint, Natasha and Bruce), one other pending (Steve).

It really was getting ridiculous how much I feared confrontation. I was fine when it came to standing up for other people. You mess with someone I care about and I'll rip out your jugular. But if someone cuts me down, nope, nothing, nada, zilch. I stand their like a kicked puppy and hope someone comes to my rescue. Which sometimes someone does...but not all the time. Let's just say that there has been plenty of times that I look like a pathetic baby who pouts when someone calls her a name or says something nasty to her. And I know it's ridiculous, but no matter how many times I tell myself I'll do better next time, I always end up standing there shaking, having an anxiety attack over what to say, only coming up with a good comeback hours later. More often than not when I'm tossing and turning in bed, agonizing over how I could have turned the fight around.

And not to say that any of my friends (both new and old) should have to stand up for me all the time, but it would be nice to get a supportive comment instead of raised eyebrows. Bruce and Tony were too wrapped up in their science world and Mike and Tim too wrapped up in Bruce and Tony to really even notice. Natasha very rarely spoke in large groups, Britt was honestly too naive to notice or care for that matter, Steve was never around, and Val and Clint were too caught up in each other. Which now that I think of it is even further proof that something was probably going on between them. At the thought of them I spare a glance up in their direction and see Clint smearing his steak sauce on her chicken parm. "Ew! Clint! Get your dead cow juice away from my plate!" Val giggles out and I almost snort. Boy has she got it bad. I uncross my legs and by accident brush my foot against Thor's under the table. "Sorry." I mutter, not really thinking much of it.

He slams his fist down on the table then, glaring at me with the glare of a thousand demons, and commanding the attention of pretty much everyone in the restaurant. See, this is why I didn't want to sit anywhere near him, nevermind across from the touchy lunatic. I briefly wonder if his hammer was giving him lead poisoning or something. I mean come on, normal people, or gods or whatever didn't act like this.

"Insincere apologies will no longer suffice for your constant farce mortal wench." Thor growls at me. Mike being the completely inappropriate person he is, starts laughing, until Pepper reaches over and smacks him upside the head. I just kinda sit there and stare at Thor. Unsure if this is a dream or not. I had been prone to dreaming about fighting with him. They were definitely in the nightmares category. I know it's pathetic but give me a break, Thor is scary as fuck.

The room is silent as everyone waits for my response. It feels like an eternity has passed when Steve finally speaks up, but it's probably more like three seconds. "Thor...I think maybe you should take it easy, let's not make a scene ok?" Steve says in a calm voice, it reminds me of the voice teachers use on young kids when coercing them to behave the way they want.

Thor's eyes dart over to him and then back to me a few times. The muscle in his jaw jumps, with the force of him grinding his teeth. I can tell he's trying as hard as he can to obey the orders his team leader has given him. But if I can gather anything about Thor's personality, it's that he's not too keen on being bossed around. It must have to do with the the whole 'I'm an Asgardian Prince and Thunder God' complex he's been rocking since he got here.

"Captain, I ask of you to see my point..." Thor starts but Steve cuts him off. "Which is what? From what I saw a girl you, for reasons unbeknownst the rest of the world, absolutely despise, accidentally brushed her foot against your leg, while in close quarters mind you, and then proceeded to apologize politely. Despite how horrible you've been to her in the past...From where I'm sitting Thor, any argument you could possibly come up with is completely invalid." Steve snaps, leveling Thor with a glare I've only seen Cap use on bad guys, and well, Tony on occasion.

"Way to lay down the law, Gramps." Tony quips, an excited grin on his face. Steve sends Tony a withering glare. "Stark, stay outta this." Steve barks and Tony raises his hands in surrender. Thor huffs and puffs for a moment before almost growling at Steve. "Have a care how you speak to a prince of Asgard, Midgardian." Thor sneers.

This causes Steve to lean forward and quirk an eyebrow. "I don't know what it's like on Asgard, but here, your title doesn't matter. If you want to be a part of this team, that means following orders, soldier. I'm in charge here and I say, have a care how you speak to a lady, especially a lady who has done nothing wrong." Steve scowls.

"Steve, I-" I start, reaching my hand out and putting it on his arm lightly. I know I was just not five minutes ago internally ranting about no one defending me, but now I just feel bad. This is insane, he shouldn't have to put himself on the line for some random chick who wasn't even part of his team. I mean I know he's an old fashioned gentlemen and everything but this is taking it to an extreme.

"No, there's no need to say anything. This unacceptable behavior has gone on for too long. I will not have my team at odds with eachother, and I certainly won't accept this kind of attitude. I don't like bullies." He tells me all the while keeping his eyes on Thor. I gulp as Thor glares at him. With Thor's glare fixed elsewhere he's not nearly as intimidating, especially now that I know I have the Cap on my side. So my mouth decides to try and solve this problem before my brain gives it the ok.

"Thor, Listen," My voice is almost a beg. He turns to look at me and I almost pee myself. Intense glare is back on me now and I'm not quite sure what I was planning on saying before I actually got his attention. "Can we talk about this?" I ask and before Thor can answer me with, judging by his expression was probably going to be a nasty reply, Steve speaks up again.

"Good idea. You two...outside with me...now." Steve states, while pointing at Thor and I, and I feel like a kid being blamed for someone else bullying them in school. I send a desperate look down the table as everyone looks around with varying 'oh-shit' expressions, even Pepper doesn't look as professional as usual. I stand, grabbing my jacket and shrugging it on, since it's pretty cold outside as I wait for Steve to lead the way. Thor is doing the same on his side of the table except with no jacket, (Ooo tough guy). Steve gets up and pauses looking at the rest of the group sitting around. "We'll be right back, no one do anything stupid while I'm gone..." He warns and they all give a salute and mutter mixed versions of 'yes sirs and captains' and I'm pretty sure Tony says 'yes daddy', which luckily for him considering the mood this scene has put Steve in, said Captain didn't seem to hear it.

Steve walks past us and holds the door open, Thor walking through first and me skittering awkwardly under Steve's arm, shooting him a nervous glance to which he surprises me by giving me a small reassuring smile.

Steve leads us down the side walk to a small wooded area, and I almost share a nervous glance with Thor, before we remember we're supposed to hate eachother. Mutual hate is slightly overshadowed though when your agitated team captain is leading you into the woods. Captain America wouldn't murder us for just an immature disagreement right? More importantly would Steve be able to take Thor? And if he couldn't who would stop Thor from taking a swing with his hammer of his at me then? Either way this didn't look to promising for me. Shut up brain. I almost say aloud. Steve is hear to help you, like a teacher or something. Just think of this as peer mediation I tell myself. Just because he could snap you in half like a twig without breaking a sweat doesn't mean he'd use that power to brutally murder you. And the same goes for Thor... I think. Well now that I think of it, considering the murderous glare he's sending me now I'm sure he wouldn't mind knocking me around a bit. I don't know many Asgardian customs but the death glare seems pretty universal.

"Alright." Steve huffs, turning back towards Thor and I, who are standing as far away from eachother as possible.  
Steve pauses for a moment, looking between Thor and I, seemingly at a loss for words. I bite down on my lip and shift my foot nervously. "Does anyone wanna say something before we start?" Steve asks kinda awkwardly. It seems as if, now that he's got us both here he doesn't really know how to fix it. Thor opens his mouth and takes in a huge breath before starting to speak, but Steve interrupts him by holding up his hand. "Something that's not an insult." Steve adds and Thor pauses before closing his mouth with a 'hmph'.

Steve looked to me then and raised an eyebrow, like he was expecting me to start this conversation. I gulped and tried to wet my dry throat. "I ah...I guess I'd just want to say that I was sorry, for making you angry. I really didn't intend to do anything to offend you." I half whisper, barely even looking in the direction of Thor and only sparing a few glances at Steve while I look down at the ground. The uprooted vines have suddenly become extremely interesting.

I glance up one last time to see Steve's expression has softened considerably. And Thor has a confused and angry expression. After a moment of Thor not answering Steve's expression hardens again as he looks at Thor. "And what do you have to say for yourself?" He snaps.  
Thor's nostrils flare dangerously and his jaw sets in a grim line. "I do not understand what the maiden is saying about. She touched Mjolnir and activated it, though she was unable to lift it. I of course have suspected some nefarious plot, how else could one explain a small child of a midgardian, female none the less, being able to do such a thing?! She must be part of my brother's scheme and she is not to be trusted!" Thor shouts. Steve raises an eyebrow and looks between Thor and I for a moment with a disbelieving expression.

My mouth opens and closes a couple of times, trying but failing to form words. What the fuck is he talking about? Me...work with Loki? Is he kidding me? He can't really be that stupid can he? How would his brother even manage to give me the power to do that? And if he could why wouldn't he just go straight ahead and give it to himself? I'm torn between shaking my head in disbelief and giving an epic face palm at what a huge dunce Thor is being and shaking him until he sees reason.

My mouth chooses a third option that I hadn't thought of and I turn to him almost on instinct. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I spit at him and I catch Steve almost gasp at my use of curse words out of the corner of my eye. Oh, right, from the 40s, he's not exactly used to women who swear like sailors. Woops, my bad.  
Thor narrows his eyes at me and opens his mouth to reply but I keep going. "No hold on a second. You seriously think that me? The weakest and probably, actually no definitely, most useless to the entirety of S.H.I.E.L.D, despite my intel, is somehow in cahoots with your psychotic brother whose only doing any of this because of some daddy issues and his jealously of you?" I ask him skeptically, cocking my head to the side.

Thor's eyes scan my face and he seems to be mulling over what to say. "She's got a point Thor, it really doesn't make any sense." Steve adds cautiously, not wanting to further provoke the beast. Or poke the bear so to speak.

"Then how exactly did you go about doing what you did with Mjolnir?" Thor says in a low warning grumble. I take a deep breath and shrug. "Honestly, I have no idea! And it freaks me out too. I would much rather have no dealings with it what so ever. That's your business Your the thunder god not me, I'm not exactly qualified to do anything like that. As you can see." I finish lamely, gesturing vaguely to myself.  
Thor breathes through his nose heavily and closes his eyes. When he opens them, they hold a lot less furiosity than before, which makes both Steve and I relax considerably.

"You truly have no odious motivations behind what has taken place here?" Thor asks much more calmly than before. I almost jump at the question, dying to redeem myself in his eyes. "No! Not at all! I hate fighting with anyone! Nevermind you. Trust me, I may not be Banner or Stark but I'm certainly not retarded. Going against you, when your someone like me is suicide. And plus...I never had any ill feelings towards you, I still don't. I just want you to stop hating me." I say meekly, almost feeling tears coming on. But I bite them back, now is not the time for tears! That's just pathetic. Though I guess it's not my fault really that my tear ducts were hot wired to any slight emotional spike. It's pretty embarrassing.

Thor's expression softens considerably and his shoulders relax. "I do not hate you. I just did not trust your intentions before any of this came to light. I apologize for acting as I have." Thor says in a smaller voice than I've ever heard him use.  
Steve exhales audibly and I glance over to see him grinning. "Great! Now...ah...shake hands?" Steve suggests awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and gesturing between the two of us with the other.

I huff out a laugh and extend my hand to Thor's. "I'm sorry too, friends?" I ask with a hopeful smile. Thor clasps my arm at the elbow and I almost back away shocked at the unorthodox handshake until I remember it's what Asgardians do. "Friends." He grins in his deep voice.  
"Fantastic!" Steve chirps and I turn to him, a blush creeping on my cheeks at the two of them grinning at me. I'm not used to so much attention, especially the good kind, not to mention coming from two insanely gorgeous men. I slap myself internally at that thought and shake myself out of it.

"This is great guys, I'm really proud of both of you." Steve gushes like a father as we head out of the wooded area and back onto the side walk.

Thor laughs his deep and hearty laugh and I just smile and look down at my feet to make sure I don't trip over any of the roots or anything. When Thor stops laughing he calls my attention back to him again. "Lady Brooke, we must further look into your connection to Mjolnir when we return to the S.H.I.E.L.D, I am most intrigued to see what can be found." He tells me and I smile sheepishly. "Yea, sure...I think their working on some stuff now, but they haven't found anything yet." I tell him and he nods. We make it back to the restaurant then and Thor heads inside before Steve and I do. Steve holds the door open for me and as I try to give him a small thank you and a smile I trip on the lip of the door. I fall forward, and before I can even think about how my knees are gonna take a killer slamming from those steps, Steve catches me around my middle.

My cheeks flame as I look up at him blankly, stammering a little, trying to thank him. He blushes to at our close proximity. I notice then that my hands are on his chest and he's holding me to his body quite tightly.

My skin tingles where he's touching me which makes my face burn more. "Jeez, Cap! We leave you alone with the little princess for two seconds and your already making a move on her?! Wow, I didn't think you had it in ya!" Tony squawks from the doorway. I get confused as to why he's even there for a second when I realize that he probably came to check on us, after growing impatient for our return, especially now that Thor's back.

I quickly straighten myself, however awkward the transition from being held up by Steve to standing on my own is. Steve let's me go like I burned him once I'm on my own two feet again.  
I look over to see Tony with an extremely excited grin. He loves making people embarrassed He's truly a shark for anything that will make anyone even mildly uncomfortable.

I brush past him and give him a 'please don't' look to which he seems shocked and offended. Though it always holds that sarcastic tone, as is natural for Tony.

"Are you her White Knight now? I like it, it's perfectly cliche, I don't know why I didn't think of it before. The little Disney princess over there with her Knight in spangled armor!" Tony cries out excitedly as we all walk back to the table. "Stark, just don't." Steve snaps back. "Oh touchy." Tony shudders and walks around to his seat again.

Everyone looks up from their food and conversations curiously and Steve shoots them a reassuring smile. "Everything's resolved, no need to worry." Steve tells them and I smile at Thor who has a mouth full of mashed potatoes now. He sends me a ridiculously dorky smile with his mouth full and I laugh a little under my breath.

"Steve saved Brooke from an ugly meeting with the stair case out there." Tony tells the table and I sigh heavily and roll my eyes. "Tony", "Stark." Both Steve and I say at the same time and everyone starts laughing.

"Look! There adorable! Even finishing each other's sentences!" Tony cries and Clint snorts, turning to him. "I know you think highly of yourself Stark, but your name is not exactly qualified as a sentence."

"Technicalities!" Tony shrugs it off, before sending me a wink. He really is lucky that I think he's an awesome human being 98% of the time, this being the remaining 2%, because otherwise I may just use my new found friendship in Thor and Steve against him. And if that makes Steve my Knight in Spangled Armor I'm not one to complain.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you liked it! :D **

** Please review if you can! Makes it easier for me to write! **

**:D **


	5. Time Out's and Magic

Chapter 5: "Time Outs and Magic"

"Alright, I have to ask." I say to Val whose lounging on the black leather couch opposite my own recliner. Were in the common room at S.H.I.E.L.D waiting for everyone to get back. Over the past couple of weeks it's been pretty apparent to everyone with eyes and observational skills that Val and Clint are together. And I know my best friend well enough to know when she's in love. They may not have made it like facebook official or anything but it definitely is exclusive and I'm pretty sure everyone around here is aware.

All The Avenger's are currently on a covert mission to capture Loki. It's a very dangerous task and I know Val is really worried about Clint. Tim, Britt and Mike have all gone to bed by now since it's 3 in the morning. But Val definitely can't sleep since the first guy she's ever been in love with is one of the main operators of this mission. And I won't be able to sleep just because I'm a nervous wreck and those are all my friends out there. Agent Hill has promised us that the second the mission is finished we will be notified, though I'm not sure if she said that just to appease a pacing Val, Hill doesn't like pacing apparently. One of her pet peeves I guess. But they've been gone since 5 o'clock last night. Val and I have tried everything to keep preoccupied. We've played numerous video games. Everything ranging from Star Wars Battle Front II on PS2 to Super Mario on N64 to Just Dance on Wii. But even singing and bouncing around on in front of a TV to Kanye West and Cascada doesn't keep the nervousness from seeping through for too long. So I'm trying my best to lighten the mood once again as we try to play Mario Kart.  
She looks up from the screen for a moment and shoots me a glance. One that clearly means go ahead. "Ok, so…Since Clint is kinda…short and everything. Well, Tony said something about Clint over compensating with his bow…" I trail off. Unable to finish my sentence without feeling extremely awkward. Val must be really out of it because she seems very confused as to what I'm getting at. She's normally right on the ball with the more, let's say dirty topics of discussion. The sleep deprivation must be really getting to her.

Just as she's about to ask me what I'm getting at the TV flickers and Jarvis's British voice echoes throughout the room. "Mr. Stark wished for you two to be notified that The Avenger's are back and the mission was successful. Loki is officially in SHIELD custody." I exchange a quick glance with Val and we both jump off our couches and practically sprint to the Intel room.

All of The Avenger's are sitting around the Intel room watching small screens that are showing surveillance footage of where Loki is being held. Well everyone except for Thor. He's standing off to the side as far as possible from the viewing screens. But the audio is so loud that I know he can clearly hear what is being said. I walk past Thor and he crosses his large arms across his chest giving me a nod of acknowledgement. Everyone is quiet as the live footage streams in. I look over Natasha's shoulder at the screen. Loki is in the circular holding cell that's meant for Bruce. If he goes on a Hulk rampage that is.

"It's an impressive cage." Loki says to Fury who is off screen at the moment while gesturing widely with his arms. "Not built I think, for me." He says pointing to himself. "Built for something a lot stronger…than you." Fury can be heard saying. "Oh, I've heard." Loki purrs. He looks up at the camera as he says his next words. "The mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man." I look to Bruce and see him shifting uncomfortably. "How desperate are you? That you call on such lost creatures to defend you?!" Loki asks Fury in an accusatory tone. "How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill cuz its fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did." Fury growls at him.

Loki just continues to stare at Fury while he says this. I look up once again but at Thor this time. I feel bad. This is his brother. I couldn't bear it if that was my sister. He lifts his hand up and strokes it over his jaw as he glares at nothing in particular. I share a look with Steve who's sitting in his full Cap wear across the table. He seems to be worried about Thor too. I look back down at the screen when Loki speaks again.  
"Oooo. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract. To have power. Unlimited power." He says stepping backward a few steps before standing his ground and crossing his arms in a stance that I'm sure is meant to be intimidating. And it is. Too me at least. "And for what?" He chuckles darkly to himself. "A warm light for all mankind to share? And then to be reminded what real power is." He snarls at Fury. They stand silent for a beat or two staring at each other. Neither of them saying a word. Fury breaks the silence. "Well let me know if real power wants a magazine or something." He quips and walks off. Not a moment later he enters through the door of the Intel room.  
We all turn to look at him except Thor. Who is still glaring holes into the metal paneling. "Well, we've got him. Now the question is what do we do with him." Fury says to everyone in the room. "Kill him." Tony says slowly. It's pretty clear he thinks' this is the obvious course of action. I see Thor's arms flex dangerously as Tony says this. Everyone in the room is tense. Really tense. And I'm not sure why. Yea, they were all just on a mission to capture a dangerous terrorist. But they succeeded. He's securely with held in a holding cell that's made for something much more intense than him. They should be relaxed. They don't need to be worried anymore. It's then that I realize that they are all spread out from each other as far as the room will allow. None of them will even make eye contact.

"All right this is clearly not going to work if you all refuse to get along!" Fury shouts at them. Clearly very irritated by something that happened on this mission. Tony stands up and walks toward the rest of The Avenger's "No offense, but I don't play well with others." He says more to Clint and Steve than anyone else. Steve stands up from his chair and towers over Tony. "Big man in a suit of armor, take that away. What are you?" He spits at Tony. Tony shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "Ah, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." He says proudly and Thor surprises everyone by chuckling deeply.

The moment of surprise doesn't last long. "Is everything funny to you?!" Steve yells at Tony. "Funny things are!" Tony retorts. Clint stands now, severely irritated by this turn of events. "Maybe if you could follow orders and not make a joke out of everything this mission would have gone much smoother." Clint snaps, his voice dripping with venom. Tony sighs heavily but then smiles. "Take it easy, Katniss. We have reindeer games do we not?" Tony quips. Clint shakes his head and turns on his heal and storms out of the room. Val follows him and I can see her comforting him as they walk down the hall. "Hmph, someone's sensitive." Tony mumbles under his breath. "Aren't you going to apologize? You clearly upset him!" I ask Tony in a voice that's almost a screech. How he can be so mocking at the most serious of times is beyond me. He looks to me, surprised, and I realize after a moment that during Tony and Clint's fight a lot of people left the room. It's now just Thor, Steve, Tony, Bruce, Fury and I standing here. I briefly begin to wonder where everyone went and how I didn't notice their departure when Tony answers me. "Oh, please. He's fine. And if he's not, what do I care? Even if I was worried about Legolas being mad at me that's what we have Val for right? To smooth things over with him?" I'm shocked at how he talks about Val as if she's just a mere servant to do his bidding's Like she would just bow down to him and do whatever he asks. And the innuendo that she uses sexual favors to persuade Clint into doing things. The prick.

No one. I mean no one talks about my friends like that. Especially about Val. And not even Tony Stark is going to get away with that one if I have anything to say about it. I step forward and have to clench my fists to keep from slapping him. "You little—" I begin but someone grabs my arm and holds me back. It's Fury. I turn and glare at him. Tony gasps in mock hurt and then begins to taunt me further. "Hmmmmm! I was beginning to think you never got angry! You didn't even make a peep when Thunder God over there was practically ripping you to shreds. This is certainly interesting I'll have to—"

"Enough! All of us are a team! Especially you six!" Fury yells, referring to the actual super heroes who go out on missions. "Why can't you all just be civil?!" His voice is getting louder and it hurts my ears. He's still got a grip on my arm. "Director..." Steve starts to say, gesturing to Fury's grip on my arm, trying to indicate that he's probably hurting me, but Fury doesn't acknowledge him. I yank it out of his grasp because Steve was right, in his rage Fury's started to squeeze it painfully. He barely even notices. He just continues to glare at all of us, even me. Because like he's told me and all of my friends numerous times we are part of the team and we all need to work together to accomplish our common goal. Blah blah blah. Not like any of us actually believe him, obviously were just kids with no special abilities what so ever. Clearly it's just some kind of backwards manipulation tactic to get us to shut up and do what were told. It works, so I don't really blame him for the white lie.

"Were not a team! Were a time bomb!" Bruce yells and leaves the room abruptly. I can see that he's started to shake and I'm sure he's headed for his room to calm down before he starts to make his transformation.

I'm beyond pissed at everyone right now. Firstly at Tony for being such an ignorant ass and thinking he's always right and insulting my best friend and her boyfriend, who is a really nice guy by the way. He also brought up the old feud between me and Thor. Which wasn't really a feud I guess. It was more of him shitting on my very existence and me refusing to speak to him after the fact. All of that was in the past now though. We had recently been getting along and had made the large step to politely acknowledging each other whenever we were in the same room. It was still awkward since our little grudge match did last a couple of months and hatred that goes on for that long doesn't just disappear over night. But we were still making huge progress and I did not appreciate Tony bringing up old dirt and potentially setting Thor and I's relationship back a few spokes. Fury isn't exactly on my good side either. He expects too much out of me and my friends and quite frankly the work load he gives us is exhausting. Normally I wouldn't complain because we do get paid, we get to spend every weekend with each other and our new amazing super hero friends, we are privy to top secret government information and all in all it's an amazing opportunity. But that does not mean I welcome being yelled at constantly to get along with my "colleagues". I mean I'm trying the best I can! It's kinda hard when they constantly push your buttons, ahem, Tony.

I storm out of the room without a second glance. I can't handle this right now. And as far as I'm concerned, if Val, Mike, Tim and Britt don't have to deal with this, then neither should I. Tim and Britt aren't really asked to do anything but cool stuff anyway which is super irritating. They spend most of their days just hanging out with different members of The Avenger's. Mike just spends his time in the lab with Tony and Bruce discussing cars and what not. Val is always down in the training center doing god knows what with Clint. And even though all of them are supposedly expected to report to Intel and their various other jobs just like I am, they're not. I on the other hand am constantly in the lab having my blood taken and having tests run on me to see if anything else turns up about my connection to Mjolnir and Thor. Which really confuses me because it's not like my DNA is going to change and something they missed is going to magically appear the millionth time they test it. And not to mention the fact that I'm getting sick from all the blood loss. But does anyone care? No. And even after all that I'm still expected to be in Intel for the majority of the day working tirelessly with the other team members. But are Val, Tim, Mike, and Britt present? Most of the time, no.

I scan my card at the vending machine outside the main communications room and growl angrily when it doesn't work. Fury has put me on a strict diet while I'm here so that no overabundance of sugar or carbs will affect my test results. Which means I'm not allowed to have most of the food in the vending machines. But usually the machine lets me get water and a pack of celery sticks or other rabbit like food. I glance at the clock and realize that it's past the time I'm allowed to eat anything. But I'm hungry. And I really want a coke or a sprite, or anything with sugar in it. I search the room for anything or anyone that could help me. Coulson and Hill stand near the observation panel on the other side of the room and I know they won't help me. They'll just tell me it's too bad and send me back to my room to rest. My eyes land on what I believe is a stray I.D card on the coffee table thing in front of the one of the screens. I walk over to it nonchalantly and pick it up. It's Tim's. He is always losing it or leaving it somewhere, but it's never really a big deal because he's always with Britt so it's not like he can't get in and out of rooms. I walk right back over to the vending machine after making sure no one is paying attention to me and get a Coke and a king sized Twix bar with Tim's card. I hide them behind my back as I'm walking out of the room.

Just before I leave I hear Hill saying something that makes me pause. "You put those people together; you can't expect what's going to happen..." She trails off. It takes me a moment to realize she's talking about The Avenger's. They must have been watching the surveillance cameras of the Intel room while we were all fighting. Coulson shakes his head. "I think they need a time out." He chuckles to himself. I grimace and leave the room without anyone noticing me.

I'm halfway back to my room when I realize I forgot my itinerary for tomorrow in the Intel room. I debate leaving it there and retrieving it tomorrow but I can't remember what my first assignment is and I honestly need to do some work in the Intel room now that it's empty and I can actually concentrate. I'm working on creating a timeline of the events in The Avenger's comic's and movies, in hopes that it will help me piece together what will happen in the coming months and why and how I am connected to Mjolnir and or Thor. This is ultimately my main responsibility here at the S.H.I.E.L.D head quarters. And even though I'm usually all for shirking any responsibilities, and it seems kinda like a stupid job, Fury can be pretty scary when he wants to be (which is most of the time) and any information I can gather could possibly be important, so Fury insists, though I wouldn't be surprised if the tasks he gives me were just to keep me busy and out of the way. My priorities aren't so out of whack that I don't know that I'm not wildly important here so I do my work like a good little girl.

I swipe my card and enter the Intel room expecting it to be empty by now since it's been about twenty minutes since I left and I don't see any reason why Thor, Steve, Tony and Fury would stick around to fight. But Thor and Steve are both sitting in a chairs, across from each other in front the small viewing screens watching Thor's brother pace back and forth in his prison, neither of them saying a word.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize anyone was in here." I say awkwardly, while I try to avoid eye contact. They both look up at me clearly startled by my entrance. Steve quickly recovers though and presses the off button on the screen and leans back in his chair about to say something but Thor speaks first. "No need for apologies, this room is a common place. You are not intruding on anything." Thor says in his deep voice. I smile a little and walk over to grab my itinerary. An awkward silence fills the room. "I would have thought you'd both gone to sleep by now. You must be exhausted after all that fighting." I say as I sit down and unwrap my Twix bar. Thor heaves a sigh "I must keep an eye on my brother. Fury has no idea what he is dealing with." He says darkly. A shudder runs up my spine at his intense tone. Steve grimaces and runs a hand through his hair. I notice now that he's taken off his gloves and they lay on the table beside the screen. "Yea, I'd have to agree with Thor. This guy packs a wallop. And plus, I was asleep for seventy years, ma'am, I think I've had my fill." Steve says with a tired smile.  
I return the smile awkwardly unsure of what to say. "Ah, you can call me Brooke, Steve...the ma'am makes me feel old, and were friends right?" I decide on saying. He smiles a real smile now, accompanied by a small blush. "Yea, of course...sorry just force of habit." He says sheepishly. I smile again, feeling heat rise in my own cheeks at the attention of a very attractive guy, and turn my attention back to Thor, who's watching us with curious eyes.

"Well, I think that what you're doing to help us is really nice, Thor. I understand he is your brother and you love him. This must be hard for you. And I don't want you to think that anyone here takes that for granted. So thanks, from all of us." I say awkwardly as I try and unscrew the cap of my soda but fail miserably, I grunt angrily and give up. My hands are red and stinging from the force I used to try and open the bottle. Steve stands and I see a broad smile on his face as he walks to me. "Here, let me." He says as he picks up the bottle and opens the cap with ease. He hands it to me and sits down in the chair beside me. Before I can thank him Thor speaks. "Thank you, for your understanding." He says evenly. I give Steve a thankful smile and try not to squeal at his overt and adorable chivalry and take a sip of my soda. Turning my attention back to Thor, "It's no problem. I have an older sister who's quite the handful too so I understand." I say with a laugh.

Thor cocks his head to the side. "A sister? And she behaves as Loki does?" He asks curiously. I bark out a laugh and Steve chuckles quietly beside me. "No, no, nooo. She draws the line at world domination and killing innocent people. She's just well, bossy and self obsessed." I say to Thor. Steve shakes his head in amusement and Thor smiles in understanding. "Well, I am sorry to hear that. You deserve to be treated with the utmost of respect. Though you are as physically weak as I suspected." He says and I can tell he's referring to the fact that I couldn't even open a soda bottle without assistance. "Thanks I think?" I mutter under my breath and Steve can barely hold back a small laugh."You are very brave and strong. Strong enough to withstand intense arguments and hold your ground when defending a comrade and brave enough to help us, even though it could put your life in danger." Thor continues with a smile. I blush deeply and look down at my hands. "And you are kind. Too kind. You have been much kinder to me than I deserve. I would like to apologize for my previous actions against you if you permit it." He says in a very serious tone.

I look up and realize he is dead seriously asking my permission to apologize. Steve's smiling broadly now, looking between the two of us, I'm sure he's admiring his handy work of making us not hate eachother. "I, um, you don't need to apologize Thor. It's really no big deal. It honestly doesn't matter. All of it happened a while ago. I'm not one to hold a grudge…" I say trailing off towards the end. No matter how hard I try I can't make eye contact with him or Steve so I just continue to stare at my itinerary. "It does matter. I spoke out of turn and I did not know of what I was saying. I acted rashly and I apologize." Thor says in a strong even voice. I look up for a moment and see that he looks rather upset. "Apology accepted." I say with a smile. And his dark expression turns into a broad smile.

"Thank you, milady! That is quite a weight off my shoulders! I had wanted to apologize for some time now and have never gotten the opportunity to express my gratitude to you." He practically yells. Jeez, someone's excited. I can't help but laugh along with Steve now. Thor grins even wider at my laughter. I turn on the screen of the computer and key in my password. He goes back to watching his brother pace in his cell while I open my timeline and type in more information, Steve just kinda sitting there watching both of us. "Thor's right you know, you are brave. Tony's hard to stand up too...all that brash and bawdiness it can be overwhelming. I haven't seen a gal go toe to toe with a guy like that, ever, really." Steve says after a moment of comfortable silence. My face heats up even more than before and I can barely look up from my screen. "It's really not a big deal." I say quietly, in a self depreciating tone. "Well it is to us. You know where your loyalties lie, some would say that's a good indication of a good person." Steve adds, quite now. I definitely can't look up now. Captain America, the world's first hero just called me a good person. Talk about swoon! And to mention that he was totally over exaggerating. Standing up for a friend against another friend doesn't mean your some great human being. Atleast I didn't think it did. I guess times really are different. And the two old fashioned twins over here think I deserve praise for it. Well, I'm not complaining! Thor decides to change the subject then and speaks again. "What is that exactly, that you are working on?" He asks me, seeming intrigued by the sight of the complicated timeline, over Steve's shoulder.  
"Oh, this is a timeline Fury asked me to put together. It's just to help us organize any information I have on The Avenger's and my connection to Mjolnir and you." I explain as I key in some more information I learned today at my daily blood testing. They both watch me type in that all my test results concerning any DNA based connection between Thor and I have come up negative. He seems to be considering something. "It seems I have more to apologize for than I had originally thought." He says, and I look at him waiting for him to continue. Please do tell. I think to myself. I'm not quite sure what he's talking about. Steve doesn't seem to understand either, judging by the confused look on his face. God, that makes his jaw look even bigger, he's so gorgeous. Stop! I internally slap myself. Your just setting yourself up for a bad deal here, he's not interested. He's just a gentleman who thinks your a good friend, is all.

"I promised you assistance the day we reconciled our differences. I have not upheld my end of the bargain. I am sorry." Thor says with an intensity that makes me blush furiously, I'm kinda prone to blushing if anyone hasn't noticed yet. It takes me a moment to gather my thoughts but I look up at him with a smile, and I see Steve is smiling now too again. "Well, that can be easily remedied. Just tell me what you know and it's all fixed!" I say excitedly. I'm not gonna lie I'm pretty pumped that I finally am able to get this information. Even if he doesn't really know anything about my connection to Mjolnir, which he has said he doesn't, I could definitely uses any information on Asgard I can get, not to mention just how cool it would be to hear him talk about it even with out the whole mystery of me and the hammer.

"Unfortunately, I do not know of why Mjolnir has reacted to you in such a way. If I did I would gladly share the information with you. But if we pool our resources together, well, perhaps we can gain a greater understanding on these circumstances." I look up and see he's smiling again, and Steve is too, even wider than before, clearly he likes this turn of events with Thor and I's friendship. Dear god, now if that's not a ten million dollar smile then I don't know what is. My stomach flops and I nod meekly. "Ok" I practically whisper, to Thor, still trying not to look directly at Steve.

We start off with him telling me and Steve (He's decided he wants to hear about his new friends life too, and he has nothing better to do apparently) all about his home. He sets the story by first telling us of all the different realms. He takes my itinerary and opens to a blank page in the back and sketches out a drawing that looks like a tree. He points to all the different branches of the tree looking thing. "This is Alfheim, home of the light elves. This is Hel, realm of the dead who are neither honored or dishonored. Jotunheim, home of the frost giants. Muspelheim, home of the demons. Nidavellir, home of the dwarves. Svartalfheim, home of the dark elves. Vanaheim, home of the Vanir who are the sister race of the Asgardians. Migard, or Earth as you would call it. And Asgard, my home." He finishes and then looks to me. Steve had been leaning closer and closer to me as Thor showed me the different realms and their connections, I feel even more warmed by the closeness of his body heat that practically radiates off him. I'm super embarrassed to say the least. I really need to get my teenage hormones under wraps.

"How exactly do you use your hammer? Like how is it that it only responds to you and well me I guess?" I ask Thor. I feel like I'm going a little off topic and I hope don't confuse Thor, but Steve's intense gaze with those amazing blue eyes were really making it incredibly hard to focus. Thor skims his finger over an image on the screen we had pulled up. It's a page from a book on Norse mythology.  
"Your ancestors called it magic, but you call it science. I come from a land where they are one in the same."

…...

It takes about three hours for Thor to explain to us all the intricacies of his culture but I finally have a grasp on what's been happening to me. We still don't have a solid explanation as to why I cause a reaction in Thor's hammer and why I can't pick it up also. But we do have theories, really stupid theories but theories none the less. Most of them being that Odin must have deemed me worthy, highly unlikely. Or something having to do with Loki influencing me or the hammer in some way to cause a distraction, even more unlikely since as far as we know Loki doesn't know I even exist.

I'm finally ready to go back to my room and sleep for 8 or 9 long hours when Thor stops me from getting up. "Wait, I have yet to learn of your past and how it connects to me!" He says urgently while he takes my hand and tries to pull me back into my seat. I almost lose my balance because of this and I steady myself by putting my hand on Steve's shoulder. All three of us look at my hand resting there but neither of me or Steve makes a move to remove it. "Look, it's really not anything exciting. I can tell you about it later or something. I unlike you am a weak human who is in desperate need of sleep." I say tiredly. Thor and Steve both look me up and down, clearly evaluating how tired and in need of sleep I really am. Apparently they agree with me because Thor nods and Steve stands and helps me get steady. Dear god, his hands are huge I think to myself. I can't help but stare at the one he has placed on my hip until he removes it.

I look up at him and see he is eyeing me with a serious look, that I'm not sure what it means. "Once you have gained the rest your body need, find me and we will continue to share information." Thor says in a rumbling voice, from his position still seated at the table. He really does embody the whole god of thunder thing. Even his voice his like thunder.

I sigh and shake my head as I walk to the door. They stare after me expectantly, clearly waiting for me to agree. "Alright," I say in a skeptical tone as I stand by the door. "I promise I'll come find you A.S.A.P and we'll continue our conversation." I think Thor can tell by my tone of voice and expression that I find it really weird that he insists on learning about my past.

"You find me strange?" He asks, a small smile forming on his lips. "Yes." I say, there's no use denying it. It's pretty obvious. He surprises me by cocking his head to the side and grinning. "Good strange, or bad strange?" He asks in a joking tone. I can't help but smile and I wait a minute and pretend I'm seriously trying to think about my answer, Steve's random seriousness vanishes and he smiles at the lightness in both Thor and I's tones. "I'm not sure yet…" I answer, and I turn to leave. I can hear them both chuckling just before the door closes behind me.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! I'm so glad you like it! I hope this chapter was good too! I'll try to update soon again. And sorry if anything was unrealistic or my OC is getting obnoxious, just let me know if that's the case! Thanks a bunch! Please review! **


	6. Blood Tests and Just Dance

** A/N: Hey guys! I'm so grateful for all the reviews and favorites and follows! It makes it so much easier to write! Sorry if there's major grammatical errors or something that doesn't really make sense. I'm operating on like 2 hours of sleep...because the movie trailer for that new horror movie coming out "Sinister" absolutely terrified me and I could barely sleep a wink! Has anyone seen that preview?! That shit's scary as fuckkkk. Oh ma gawd I like almost cried! God! The face...ugh sorry for rambling. Anyways I hope you guys like it. **

** I don't own The Avengers or anything...wish i did...yadda yadda yadda...the end.**

**Enjoy! 3 :D **

* * *

Chapter 6:

"See, I told you the only thing we have in common is that we both have ridiculously melodramatic families and blonde hair!" I tell Thor as he stands next to Steve and watches the results come up on the screen for yet another blood test. There negative as usual. Thor doesn't respond to me as he scowls at the screen. He barely even notices when Jeremy, a really creepy lab attendant who always hit's on me, pulls the needle out of his arm and places a band aid over the little puncture wound it's left there. Steve gives me an apologetic smile and turns back to look at the screen in mild fascination Jeremy looks between Thor ,Steve and I and then turns to me and places his grimy hand on my cheek. "Don't worry, Brookie Cookie. We'll figure it out soon enough. It's a little hard considering you and him aren't even the same species." He says in a disgusted tone as he looks at Thor. I scoff at this. Someone's jealous of the super sexy thunder god.

Jeremy removes his hand from my cheek and places it high on my thigh. Thor and Steve are just turning around to look at us when I slap Jeremy's hand away. Jeremy grins at me, winks and then walks off. I shudder a little over dramatically and grab a cotton ball off the adjacent table and dip it in rubbing alcohol. I'm scrubbing frantically at the spots where he touched me when I notice Thor looking at me with a big grin on his face. I notice that Steve is looking down the hall where Jeremy disappeared with a furrowed brow. "What?!" I snap at Thor.  
He chuckles. "What are you doing with that antiseptic, Brookie Cookie?" He asks me while laughing. I can tell he's stressing my nickname because it's clearly bothered me. Steve turns back towards us then and a small smile starts tugging at the corner of his lips at Thor's laughter. "Brookie Cookie?" Steve questions with a raised eyebrow and a laugh. I turn back to disinfecting myself as I answer them both. "Do not, call me that!" I sneer. "Only my dad and grandmother are allowed to call me that. And that's just because they won't….not." It's true, no matter how many times I tell them that the nickname really bothers me they continue to antagonize me with the idiotic pet name.

Neither of them say anything and I realize I haven't answered Thor's question yet. "And I am warding off any diseases I may have contracted from that creep. If you must know." I say, still irritated by the mere mention of Jeremy. He skeeves me out to no end. I have to deal with him every single day. And let me tell you, there's something really disturbing about a guy who constantly comes on to you, drawing vials upon vials of blood from your body. He's usually much more blatant with his attraction towards me since I normally come down here alone. But today Thor and Steve decided to accompany me after our 2 hour rehashing of my past. I may have to start bringing them with me every time I come down here, because they seem to scare Jeremy into behaving like a normal human being around me.

Once I'm satisfied with my thorough sterilization, I hop down from the examination table and toss the cotton balls in the trash as I walk out of the lab. The sound of Thor and Steve's loud footsteps beside me let me know their following me out.

"I don't understand, if you don't share his feelings for you then why don't you just say so?" Thor asks, amused. I can tell he finds this whole situation very humorous. "Yea, I mean...the guy's gotta back off sometime." Steve adds with a small laugh. I roll my eyes and glance up at Steve. I still can't get over how tall he is. Almost a foot taller than my 5 foot 6 frame. God he has to be atleast 6'3, and then theres Thor who's like 6'7 or some ridiculously unnatural height. I sigh and shake my head as I reply. "I have!" I practically shout. "I was nice at first. I politely turned him down when he asked me out to dinner. I even told him I was seeing someone else! But he just wouldn't listen so I had to get a little meaner. Which I really don't like to do! It's gotten to the point, where I have flat out told him I think he's repulsive and the only reason I see him every day is because I have no other choice! Can you believe that?! The ass thinks I come down here, day after day, and get my arm stabbed and pints of my blood taken from me which makes me sick for the rest of the day, just to see him! Like no hun, you're tacky and I hate you!" I stop when I realize I'm ranting. We have just entered the common room now and I throw myself down on the couch and shove my face into one of the velvet pillows and groan.

"Are you?" Steve asks me. I sit up, confused and as the blood rushes to my head. What is he talking about? Am I what? "I'm sorry, what?" I ask as I try and tame my hair that is now standing up on its ends from the static. "Are you seeing someone?" He asks me seriously.  
I balk, shocked that this is the one thing he chose to focus on out of that ridiculous speech I just made. "Ummm, noooo." I say slowly. I'm still really confused. Maybe it's the fact that I'm really light headed and I'm missing something obvious here. But I don't know. My trusty best friends aren't here to give me a meaningful look that might clue me in on what Steve means. I'm on my own for this one.

From his confused expression, I can tell he doesn't understand why I told Jeremy I was seeing someone else when I wasn't. "I told Jeremy I had a boyfriend, because I was hoping that it would get him off my back. It usually works when you tell a guy he has serious competition." I tell Steve. Hoping that he understands this because I don't really feel like talking about my chronic loneliness with this gorgeous American Hero who could get anyone he wants. Thankfully he nods as understanding crosses his face. And then he smiles, that heart melting smile again.  
"I could take care of him for you." He says with a mischievous glint in his eye, something I'd never in a million years expect to see coming from the wholesome Captain America. "Ya know, lay him out or something, if you'd like." He winks. I try not to focus on the fact that he just winked at me, so I can form a coherent response. "Ha, don't tempt me!" I say as I lay back on the couch. I really don't feel good.

He chuckles for a moment and then seems to consider something. "If he really does bother you, then perhaps you should talk to Fury. Have him address the issue." He says thoughtfully. I sigh heavily again. I tried that. Didn't work. "I did. He said 'if I couldn't handle a harmless pest like Jeremy then I had no place being on this team', so basically I need to suck it up." I say while doing a poor imitation of Fury's voice.  
"That is unfair." Thor says and I glance at him, almost having forgotten he's there, to see he's taken on that stormy look he get's whenever something rubs him the wrong way. Steve nods in agreement, his face settling into that almost endearing but mostly menacing pout he gets. I prop myself up on my elbows and raise my eyebrows. "Hey, guys it's fine. I'm fine he's just a stupid boy I've had worse." I say reassuringly.  
Thor excepts this almost immeadietly but Steve looks at me for a moment, searching my face for a hint of a lie. Once he's satisfied that I'm telling the truth he relaxes against the back of the chair he's sitting in and smiles. "Alright whatever you say." I laugh and get up to grab the clicker. I turn on the Xbox and select Star War's Battle Front II. I toss them both a controller and each of them catches it with ease and eyes it questioningly.

I smile at them as I sit down. "It's a controller, for video games. I'm surprised no one has taught you guys how to play them yet." Steve copies the way I hold my controller while I say this, Thor just continues to examine it like it's the most fascinating thing he's ever seen. "I've seen Tony, Clint, Mike and Tim play such games. But I was never shown the skill as you have presumed." Thor says as he tests some of the buttons. "Yea, same with me." Steve adds. It vibrates in their hands and Steve looks shocked, while Thor drops his. I bite my lip to keep from bursting out laughing.

"You wanna learn now? I'm probably a better teacher anyway. The guys would just get frustrated with you. No patience I swear. But I have to watch an 8 and an 11 year old for 6 hours a day if not more so I've got loads of patience." I say with a smile, hoping that at the very least Steve says yes. He nods enthusiastically as I start the game and Thor just grunts in agreement. I select all of our characters and then walk over to the space between them and sit down on the cushion in between them. "Ok, good you're holding it right." I tell Steve, "Ah, put your thumb there, Thor." I add turning toward Thor. " Now see those guys in the white armor and helmet with the gun?" I ask as I point to the two clone troopers on the T.V screen. They nod. "That's your character's, Steve you have the one lined with Blue and Thor you've got the one lined with Red and the blonde guy in the robe them him is me. We're on the same team. So when the game starts, Thor your gonna look at the bottom left of the screen and Steve your gonna look at the bottom right half of the screen and move these." I explain as I move Steve's thumbs over the joist sticks to show him how they move, as Thor looks over my shoulder to watch. "So you can see, and then press this button when your screen lights up in red. That means you have targeted a bad guy. So you shoot him with that button. Kay? Simple enough right?" I ask and they both nod. I go back over to my chair and start the game.

It surprises me how quickly Steve catches on. Within the first two levels he's playing just as well if not better than Britt is at this game. Which is pretty good considering Britt has played it a gazillion times with me and this is Steve's first time playing video games, period. Thor's not as easily taught, unfortunately and he gets a little more frustrated than necessary when he misses a target and I have to remind him a few times it's just a game.

However I am not prepared for how he reacts when three super battle droids roll toward us and he can't harm them because their shields protect them. Have you noticed the shields are still up? No, I cannot make a star wars reference. Neither of them would understand. I tell myself.

Thor looks at me with a look of utter shock on his face. "The shields are up." I explain. This seems to make him very angry. "We have to wait until their shield wears off before we can kill them." I say. At this he blows up.

"WHAT?! THIS IS UTTERLY UNJUST!" He bellows and I shrink back into my chair. Steve notices that he scared me a little and gives Thor a look to which he calms down a little. Thor's face grows less red and his hands relax the death grip he had on the controller. Which I'm surprised hasn't shattered into a million little pieces by now, with the force he had been applying to it. When he speaks again it's at a much lower decibel.  
"Can't you just take them out with that illuminated saber of yours?" He asks me with an extremely confused and still pretty irritated tone. I straighten up and look back at the screen to see he has just died again, using up his last life, both me and Steve's characters still having more than one life left and a full bar of health. "No, unfortunately light sabers don't work on their shields either. The only way to defeat them while their shields are still up is if you're playing as Darth Vader and you force crush them." I say as I pause the game and get up to get a drink.  
Thor sets his controller down beside him, shares a look with Steve and then stares after me. He considers this for a moment and when I'm on my way back to my seat he speaks again, this time in a joking tone. "I shall admit I am taken aback by your expertise in this game. And also your love for it, I would not expect someone such as yourself to condone such courses of violence and destruction." I laugh and shake my head as I take a long sip from my drink. Steve's smiling to and laughing with a little shake of his head.

"I play it all the time and I love Star Wars, that's why I'm so good. I would probably be playing Just Dance if Val was here and I wasn't so queasy from getting blood taken….and seeing Jeremy." I joke. Both of them throw their heads back and laugh heartily as Tony, Clint, Natasha, Val, Tim, Mike and Britt all enter the room.

"Ooo! You're teaching Thor and Cap how to play Battle Front?! Have the students become the masters yet? I would love to see someone finally beat you in this game, heck any video game!" Mike says eagerly as he comes and sits beside me on the couch. "In your dreams Michael, I will always reign supreme!" I say dramatically as Val comes up behind the couch and hugs me. Everyone laughs and takes their seats.  
Everyone sits around and chats for awhile. During a lull in the conversation I belch loudly. "And this…Is why your one of my best friends." Tim says as he leans forward and high fives me. I laugh and I'm surprised to see Thor grinning and laughing at my less than lady like behavior and Steve laughing in an almost shocked way.

"Not gonna lie, that's pretty hot." Mike says in his thick Boston accent. Tony almost spits out his drink. "I knew you had the hots for blondie number 2!" Tony yells triumphantly. Mike slyly slides his arm over my shoulders as a joke to prove Tony is right. I just laugh; I'm completely used to Mike doing stuff like this on a regular basis. "Little Brookie, so adorable with the love of Star Wars and action movies and burping like a guy. But she's got the soft skin and the hot face to counteract it!" Mike says while pinching my cheeks. I shove him off and we both laugh.  
"Mikeee. Stop sexually harassing Brooke." Tim says in a tone that's supposed to be scolding, but he is smiling widely. "No kidding, she gets enough sexual harassment from Jeremy every day!" Natasha adds. I shudder. "Ugh! Don't even talk about it!" I say and Steve laughs loudly.  
"Let's play Just Dance!" Val says to me grabbing my hands and pulling me up off the couch. I'm about to argue but everyone seems to be looking at us excitedly. And I am feeling better now that I've laid down for awhile and had some orange juice. I help her set up Wii and we get everything into position.

The main screen pops up and the D.J. voice over announces that this is "JUST DANCE 3!" I select the amount of players and Val and I agree to start slow with Katy Perry's "E.T", since it's one of the easier levels.

"So, this is the game of dancing justly?" Thor say's looking at me quizzically. I laugh and nod. Tim nudges Thor's arm and gestures towards us. "Just watch them, their freaking amazing at this game. No one can beat them, EVER!" He says.  
"Damn, straight!" Val says puffing out her chest and giving me an epic fist bump. Everyone laughs or smiles at our antics. Especially Thor, Clint and Steve who find me and Val very amusing.

The first song comes on, and I start out somewhat slowly. Part of me doesn't want to move, I'm so tired, and part of me just doesn't care if I win or not. However, as the song becomes more fast-paced, I find myself focusing on the steps, on the screen, and ensuring that I move the controller at the precise time.

"Are you kidding me?!" Val whines. "I can't believe you won!" She says, pouting "Best three out of five?"  
I glance at her and laugh, out of breath. "Challenge accepted!"

Not long after that, Val and I are caught in an epic Just Dance battle, eyes glued to the screen, everyone cheering their favorites on. The song is "Baby One More Time," by Britney Spears and we are both gasping for breath but by no means ready to quit.  
"Get ready to loose," Val pants out, waving her arms to the beat of the song.

"Yea fucking right!" I retort, equally out of breath. My hair keeps falling into my face, and I momentarily regret putting in a ponytail, but it's too late now. Val wins by some divine intervention on her part. And I almost cry out in defeat.  
I groan and grab my juice and take a few sips. "AHHHHH! Brooke I was rooting for you! How could you let her beat you at your own song?! You own the Britney Spears levels!" Tim cries out as Britt pats his arm in comfort.

Clint sticks out his hand to Tony and Tim and they each pull out 20 dollar bills and hand them over. "I told you all that blood loss would affect her, even if it was a Britney Spears song." He says as he collects the money. Tony glares at me and crosses his arms. "I'm disappointed in you princess. I counted on you to always win a Britney Spears level no matter your opponent." He says and I can't help but laugh since he's actually being serious. "Maybe I lost on purpose. Trying to teach you a lesson for placing bets on everything." He scowls at me and I think he actually believes that's what happened.

"Can I give it a try?" Steve asks sheepishly from his place on the couch. We all turn to look at him with shocked expressions. Once we all realize he's serious about playing we start to argue over who he'll go up against.  
"He should start slow; have him play Britt or Mike. So the playing fields evened out a bit." Clint says.  
'No, he needs to be shown by someone who knows how to play!" Tony says with a roll of his eyes.  
"Hey! I know how to play!" both Britt and Mike shout at the same time. "Jinx!" Tim yells.

We all ignore him and continue to argue. "He should play Val. She's bomb at it and it only makes sense, since she's the winner." Clint offers. But Val shakes her head and leans up against him. "Nah, I'm good I'm way too tired. Beating Brooke isn't easy work." She says as she tries to catch her breath.

"Well, I don't wanna play him, I want an actual challenge." Tony says and we all roll our eyes at his arrogance.  
"Just have him play Brooke. She's the only one of us who is really good enough at playing to show him how and the only one nice enough to slow it down and maybe let him win." Natasha says as if it's so obvious that I should be the one to play Steve. Everyone looks at each other and then to me. I shrug "Sure, I don't care." I say. And Steve stands up to take his place infront of the tv beside me.

I hand him the controller and go through the quick details of how this one works. Finally I turn toward the TV as everyone gets settled in to watch. I feel super small as I stand next to Steve, the way he's towering over me now. If someone didn't know how ridiculously amazing I was at this game and they were to see him going up against me, it wouldn't look fair at all. Steve in all his super soldier, american hero glory. At least he's not wearing his Cap costume or anything. The khaki's and white button down shirt definitely make him less intimidating. Slightly. And me in frilly blue and green sundress. "I'm sure this should be a peace of cake." He teases me.

"Watch out, Cap! She may look innocent and such but she'll crush you in Just Dance!" Mike yells with a loud laugh. And Clint fist bumps me. I grin and turn back to look at Steve. Everyone is at the edge of their seats waiting for us to begin.  
"Yea...what Mike said!" I agree and Steve laughs again as I select the song. I bite my lip to keep from bursting out laughing, my life has just gotten too weird. Playing Just Dance with Captain Freaking America...

"I guess we'll start with Take on Me by Aha, that's easy enough for a newbie." I taunt as I choose the song on the screen, getting him back for the comment about me being an easy opponent. Everyone starts whooping, placing bets again on who will win this time.  
"Just have mercy on me, I'm just a kid from Brooklyn, remember?" Steve says jokingly.

"I'm usually a merciless fighter, but...maybe for you I'll make an exception." I wink, feeling my stomach somersault a couple of times as he smiles at me. If this is how the rest of my life is going to go I may just die happy.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! I hope you liked it! Please review! **


End file.
